Meant to Be
by Asian Belle
Summary: Bella does a student exchange program for a year. She is staying with the Cullens. Edward is the next in line for the throne, but needs to be wed. Little does Bella know that her life is about to get turned upside down. Will it be love? First Fanfic AH
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**I don't own anything that is Twilight. That would be all of the doings of Stephanie Meyer.**

Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction. So go easy with my on the reviews. Though any opinions and suggestions on how to make the story better will be greatly appreciated.

Well with out further comments from me, read and enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- Leaving

(Bella POV)

The day was cloudy and the sky was gray. As I gazed out my window to see the rain start to lightly drizzle outside. It seemed as if there was a never ending patch of green for the forest that surrounded the house. Every place that your eyes gazed on there were trees that had patches of green whether it was from the trees or the grass. It just seemed to go on forever of nothing, but green. I gave a big sign and turned away from my window to look at my bedroom.

When I first turned from the window there on the right comer of room by the wall was my bed. It was a twin size bed because my room was small and I could not fit much stuff in it. The small twin sized bed was made up with the purple comforters. All the blankets and pillows were arranged in to a neat pile on my bed. Next was the old rocking chair that sat in the corner. It brought back old memories of when my mom, Renee, would sit in that chair and rock me to sleep. Those were times when I was younger at around the age of two and three. The chair was a wooden one that would creak when ever you were rocking in it.

As I kept on gazing over I saw my desk that my dad had added for me as I got older. The desk held an old fashion computer that my dad, Charlie, had put there for the benefit that I would be able to communicate with my better. My parents are divorced. So I had went to live with my mother when this had happened. Renee had moved to Phoenix after the divorce. Just recently she had gotten remarried with Phil. Phil was a minor league coach. So he traveled around away from home. When he went away my mom would miss him. Then on every home game she would spend as much time with him, but when he went away she was always sad. So for that this is why I came to live with my dad. My dad lived in the town named Forks, Washington. He is known as the Chief Police to the people here. He had never moved from this place once my parents had divorced. A knock sounded on the door and I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Come in.", I said as I got up from my chair. It creaked when I got up. Then Charlie came in. He had curly brown hair and he had a smile on his face as he walked in to my room. His attire for the day was his uniform that had on from just coming back from work about fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey dad.", I said as he stood in front of me. "Hey Bella. Are you ready to go?", Charlie asked me. I went to get my purse that as hanging on my bed post. "As ready as I will ever be.", I replied. Charlie moved out the way and let me pass. I walked down the stairs to the first floor. There was the living room with a television and couches. A wall on the side held my pictures from when I was born in the hospital to the last picture that I took form last year. Those pictures should have been token off the wall, but that never did happen. At that moment Charlie came down the stairs caring my two suitcases full of clothes. "So let us get this show on the road.", Charlie said. I gave a nod and followed him out the door. Once I got out the door I bent down to get the key that was under the mat and locked the door. When I turned around he was putting my suitcases in to the back truck of his cruiser. I walked off of the front steps and gazed at the house. It was a two story house that was small and covered in moss. Then I turned away and got in to the car that my dad had already started. Once inside the car and the door was shut he pulled away from the house and he was driving down the road. I glanced at the house one last time. As we got farther away from the house, the house seemed to fade in to the distance. I then turned back around.

I was going away for a year. In the Forks High school there was a student each year that got to be a foreign exchange student and these were people that had the best of the best grades. So this year I was the one who got picked to be the exchange student. I was to go to Great Britain and live with this royal family. The family was known as the royal Cullen family. It is said that the family owns the thrown of Great Britain. So they must live a luxurious live. I could not wait to go. It seemed great that I could spend my time with a royal family. It was so exciting to be going to Great Britain for a year. A year. This was going to be an interesting year.

"Bella. You know that you do not have to do this, right?", Charlie asked me. "Yes dad. I want to do this though. This is a new experience for me and I want to try. I promise that I will come home if I feel like I want to be back." I stated for his benefit. "I know. I just do not see why you have to go to Great Britain though. You need to take care of yourself and do what the Cullen's tell you to do. You are not in America and they have their own customs of doing things.", Charlie told me. I mentally rolled my eyes before I answered him. "I know dad. I will be on my best behavior. Trust me.", I replied. He gave a loud sign. "I know you will. I am just worried. You will not be here or at your mother. This is a completely new experience for you.", Charlie stated. "I know what you mean, but I will be fine. I am a big girl and I can do this.", I said this as I was looking straight ahead. I was not use to expressing my feelings. This would have to be all thanks to my father. We then sat in silence for the rest of the ride

We arrived at the airport about an hour later. It was now 6:30 and my plane would be leaving at about 7:00. Once we got there, Charlie got my bangs an then he got me checked in along with my luggage that I would be bring to England for a whole year. He walked me to the entrance of the boarding sight and this is where he could not go any more. He engulfed me in to a big hug. "Be safe Bella. Take care of yourself and call me when you get there I am going to miss you.", Charlie said to me. "I will. I am going to miss you too dad.", I replied with tears forming in my eyes. "Have fun kiddo. Remember to take some pictures for me.", Charlie told me. "I promise I will.", I replied. "Goodbye Bella. See you in a year.", he said sadly. "Goodbye dad. Take of yourself.", I also said back. He gave a short laugh. " I can manage on my own. It is you that I am worried about.", He replied. I gave him one last tight squeeze an then he pulled back. I gave him a smile an then walked toward the boarding. I turned around and waved at him. He had a smile on his face and waved back. Then I turned around and walked away from my old life and started to get ready for the new one that was sure to come when I get to England.

Once Charlie was out of sight I went and found where my plane was going to be boarding. I was walking until I found the place that said flight 478 for England. It looked like there a bunch of people that were going to England. So I just sat in an empty seat that I could find that was over there. As I looked around there was kids with there parents probably going back home or they were here to visit relatives that they might have here. Then there were other people that were wearing suits. They must have been here on business. I could ell by the way that they were dressed.

"_Flight 478 is now boarding to go to England. Please have your ticket out and ready by the time you get to the front.", a voice said over the intercom._

People started to get up and form a line. I also got up and was behind a mother and her two kids. It looked like to me that one of her kids were at least six years old. He had straight dirty blond hair. The kid was about the average height for a six year old. He also had a dimple on each side of his cheek and he was skinny. His eyes were also blue. Her other child was a girl who looked to be no more then four years old. She had curly blond hair that fell to just below her shoulder. She had a big smile on her face and had brown eyes. Which you would rarely see on a blonde. She was small and petite in her frame. Though they were both very cute children. The boy saw me staring and he turned away shy. Then he turned back to look at me again. I gave him a big smile and he gave me on back. Then his mother took him by the hand and lead him to the front. They were next to board the plane. The mother and two kids finally got on to the plane. Which I then walked up to get ready to board too.

"Hello. Welcome to USA airways. How are you this morning?", the women taking my plane ticket asked me. "Fine. How are you?", I asked politely. "Good. Thanks for asking.", She looked over my ticket an then ripped the back part off and handed it back to me. "Here you go and enjoy your flight. ", She said with a big smile on her face. I took the ticket from her. "Thank you.", I replied as I started to walk towards the entrance to board. I walked down this tunnel that seemed loud and noisy. Once I got on to the plane. I looked down at my ticket and found my seat. My seat number was forty-five. I went all the way to the near back and found that I had the window seat. I quickly went and sat down. The moment I sat down I buckled myself in. Then a women and a man came to sit in the seats beside me. The plane had gotten the seats filled pretty quickly after that. Before I knew it the plane was taking off and I was leaving my town of Forks and going to a whole new country. I was so excited and I could not wait to get there. I knew it was a long time before I would get there. So I decided that I would sleep until we got near England. As I closed my eyes I thought of England and drifted off in to a sleep filled with thoughts of my new life and the family that I would be staying with.


	2. Chapter 2 Upholding the FAmily Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey everybody! Well it seems that I accidentally added the second and first chapters together. So this should originally be the second chapter. Nothing has changed about it. I will however update as soon as possible! Sorry for the mix up!**

Chapter 2- Upholding the family name

(Edward POV)

_Knock, knock_

I stirred from my sleep to a knocking that was coming from my door. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock it was 10:30 in the morning. It was also a Saturday and I was being awoken this early in the morning. My hands went up to my eyes and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. _Knock, knock. _The noise cam again from the door.

"Prince Edward are you awake?", asked my servant. I sat up in my huge bed. "Yes I am. You may come in.", I said as I just sat there waiting for him to come in. The door soon opened to show a guy who had on a white button down shirt and khaki pants with white shoes on. His name was Dante and he was also my friend even though he was a servant. He had hazel colored eyes and had black hair. Dante was at least 5'7. As he came in he went to open the curtains that were covering my windows.

"How many time do I have to tell you to just call me Edward.". We had been over this more then once. He always seemed to want to address me by my formal name. I was the prince of England because my dad, Carlisle, was the king of England along with my mother, Esme, who was queen of England. I also had a sister and her name was Alice. "I am sorry prince.. I mean Edward." I was glad for his quick change in using my normal name. "Your schedule today is that the king and queen would like to see you this morning at breakfast. Then you will all be ready by six tonight to get ready for the arrival of the Isabella Swan who is to be staying here for a year. Everybody is to be ready for her arrival.", Dante mentally checked off what needed to be said from his. I had just now remembered that we would be getting a new addition to the family. A girl named Isabella Marie Swan was to be coming form America to stay with us for a whole year. My parents always seem to do this foreign exchange programs every year. So there was always somebody that came to live with us for a whole year. Last year it was a boy form France that came and stayed here. His name was Peter. He got use to the customs with our ways and he seemed to blend in just fine. My parents loved that foreign exchange student that they decided to do it again. As it turns out it was going to be Isabella Swan this year. "If that is all then you may leave." Once he told me everything, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I then fell back on to my bed and was just laying there for a few more minutes. What did mom and dad want to talk to me about? They usually told me after breakfast or sometime during the day. What was so important that it could not wait? A sign escaped my lips as I pulled the blankets away form my body and I went in to the bathroom. The bathroom was connected in to my room and I walked in to the room and closed the door behind me. Turning on the light as I turned to look at my reflection. My hair was a mess on my head and nothing that I could do to it would keep it in place. I turned away form looking at my reflection and then turned to doing my usual routine.

After finish everything in the bathroom. Turning off the lights I then went to my hug closet. In the closet there was clothes filled for every occasion that I could possibly have. It consisted of clothes for formal occasion to just going out and celebrating with my friends to school clothes to casual dress, etc. When I went in I did not looked to the right side of my closet, but to the left where my casual clothes were hanging. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt. Then found a pair of socks and my tennis shoes. Once I was completely dressed I walked out of my closet an then walked out of room and had shut the door behind me. As I was walking down the hall I was walking past maids that were doing there morning rounds. The hallway was filled with people moving around an then I got to the stairs an then I descended them and walked down the hall again. Walked to the end of the hall and once I got to the door that was opened I walked in. My father was sitting at the front of the table with a plate of food and he was holding a newspaper up and reading it. My mother sat to the right of him with a plate also in front of her. Beside my mother was my sister Alice who had a big smile on her face. I always thought that she was to energetic in the mornings. Who could be this cheerful in the morning. It just did not make sense to me. I walked in to the room and took my seat right beside my sister.

"Good morning mother. Good morning father. Good morning Alice.", I said as I was getting seated. "Good morning darling.", Esme said with a smile on her face. She was tall for a women and she had a heart shaped face. Her eyes with sparkle with the joy that she feels. Esme had long hair that cascaded down her back. My father then out down his newspaper to look at me. "Good morning son.", Carlisle had blonde hair and his face just exuberated the power that he held with his own voice. He was a tall man. Everybody would be foolish to go against him, but underneath that power he was just a kind and gentle man that only wanted what was best for everybody. "Good morning Edward.", Alice still had that huge smile on her face. She was small in form to everybody else and she had black hair that was spiked in every direction on the top of her head. She was much like my mother when she was happy. Her eyes would also glitter with her happiness. She was twenty-three years old. The same age as me.

Just then a maid came in and brought me my breakfast. She sat my plate down an then left from where she came from. Then everybody started to eat their breakfast and we sat in perfect silence. "I am sure that everybody know what is going on today. There will be a new girl that is coming to stay with us. Her name is Isabella and she will be arriving here at six tonight. She will probably be at the house at 6:30. Then she will get settled in an the we will have dinner at 8:00.", Carlisle re-laid the schedule to everybody again to make sure we knew what was going on again. I could see from the corner of my eye that my sister was bouncing in her seat from joy. Last year we got Peter she could not do what she normally would have if it was a boy. She was a little disappointed that she did not have a new shopping buddy, but she still made him feel right at home. This year we were getting a girl for her to hang out with. I shook my head slightly at the thought of what she had planned out for the new girl.

"This is so exciting. I can not wait until she gets here. I know we are going to have so much fun this year.", Alice gushed as she thought of all the plans that she was going to be doing with her. "Do not get so excited. She is not even here yet and you are already thinking about what to do with her.", Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. "You are just mad that we are having a girl this time to stay over instead of some guy". Before I could reply my mother jumped in and stopped are arguing before it escaladed in to something more. "Children! Eat your breakfast and stop bickering you two. I hope you guys do not do this when our guest arrives later on this evening." My mother scolded us for our behavior at the breakfast table. "I am sorry mother." Alice and I said at the same time to my mother. Then without another word Alice and I went back to eating our meal. A few minutes later a maid came in to the room. "I am sorry to interrupt, but a call is waiting for princess Alice." A maid said formally to us. "Oh. Well I guess I need to take this. Mother, father may I be excused?" As she looked from my mother to my father. "Of course dear." My mother gave Alice a sweet smile. "Thank you." Alice then got up from her chair an then left the room along with the maid. As the door closed behind them. Now it was only my father, mother, and I at the table.

My father then turned to me meaningfully. I knew we were about to have that talked that I heard about this morning. I just did not have a clue about what it was going to be on. "Edward your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon." He paused for a moment. Now I knew exactly where this conversation was going to go. "You know the saying that you need to be engaged and married by the age of your twenty-first birthday. This is so you can uphold the family line. To be able to rule you need to have somebody ruling beside you. Even for that matter, you do not even have a possible suitor to fill that position yet." his eyes were boarding in to my face.

I knew this conversation like the back of my head. My father was always pressuring me to find somebody to marry and lately he seemed to be telling me this more and more. It makes sense though that time is running out for me. I just wanted to find somebody who I could live the rest of my life with, but the right person never came. Every women that I meet just wants to be with me for the money that I had and that is not what I want. "I know dad. It is just that I have not found the right person yet." I let out another sign. "Well time is running out and whether you find the right person or not you are going to have to marry somebody." Carlisle stated. "I know that dad. I just need a little more time and it is not helping me that you are telling me to find somebody every two weeks." I snapped at my dad. I knew that he was doing all of this for my own good, but I could still get tired of listening to it.

"Edward, we are just saying. We want you to think of what it would mean it you do not married by then. We could lose our place as king and queen." My mother tried to make me understand where my father was coming from. I knew they both meant me well. It is just that I want what my parents have. When they are around each other or when they look in to each others eyes they have this deep love that it seems that nobody else can break. This is what I want my life to have is that happiness and that pure love of somebody else. I want to find my other half. " I know mom. I am just trying to figure out everything by myself. It is not easy to find somebody that I want to spend the rest of my life with." I looked away from my father and to my mother's heart shaped face. My father then let out a loud sign. "I guess I have been pushing this on to you a little too much lately. You also know that I have the best intentions for you. So just find somebody and somebody soon.", My father said with a calm tone. " I will." I said calmly too.

Then went back to finishing my meal. Once it was done I left the dinning room and went back up the stairs and in to my room. I closed the door and turned on my music. The music was playing softly in to the back ground. I just laid on my bed as I let the music sooth me while I thought over everything that had happened this morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Your New Home

**I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer! **

**Hey everybody. It is once again me. Well here is the next chapter that I know that everybody has been dying for. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Remember to read and review!!!**

Chapter 3 - Welcome to your new home

Bella POV

I was awakened by somebody shaking me lightly. "Miss. Miss." The voice said as I was slowly pulled out from my state of sleep. My eyes slowly opened to see the women who sat beside me were the one to shake me awake. "Oh." I sat up quickly and looked around. "I just thought that I would wake you up since everybody is starting to get off of the plane. We have arrived to England already." She had a smile on her face. "Thank you for waking me up." I was genuinely happy that somebody had bothered to wake me up. The lady did not even know me and yet she was kind enough to wake me up. I gave her a big smile. "You are welcome. I just did not want you to be the last one left on the plane." She said to me. Then she got up and got off the plane. I sat there for a moment and stretched a little bit. I had been sleeping in that position for a while and my body was stiff from it. I got out my mirror and did a quick check to make sure that I did not have drool on my face. It would have been so embarrassing to see my new family that I was staying with, with drool all over my face. When I was satisfied that I did not have any drool on my face I got out of my seat and got off the plane. After I got off the plane I went to the luggage claim area and went to find my luggage.

As I went down there people were already waiting at the luggage claim area. I stood off to the side and waited for the luggage to come out. A few minutes later the luggage came out. I waited as people went and got there luggage and left. I waited patiently as mine luggage was near the middle. Once I saw my black bag I grabbed that and waited for the last one to come. Then the next one came and I got that one too as I sat it in the cart with the other one an then I left the luggage claim area. I then proceed to go to the front to find out where I was going to get picked up. As I walked I thought of who was going to pick me up. Was there a sign that said my name? What was my family even going to look like? These thoughts raced through my head as I went to the front. That is when I saw a guy wearing a tuxedo holding up a sign that read "_Isabella Swan". _I then walked over to that person. When he saw that I was coming over he put the sign down and met me half way. It would seem that the Cullen family was too busy to pick me up and instead just sent their personal driver to get me. I thought to myself.

"Hello. You must be Isabella. My name is John. It is a pleasure to meet you." John extended a hand out for me to shake and I held out mine hand to shake with his. "Yes I am. It is also nice to meet you too." I also said. Then he walked to the cart and started to push it out to the front entrance. The moment we got outside there was news cast reporters and people taking pictures of me. I was momentarily blinded by all the flashing lights as they took pictures of me. "This must be Isabella Swan." One person said. "Oh. Look this way." Another shouted. John then put a hand under my arm and led me toward a limousine and he opened the door for me to get in. Once john had closed the door he went to the back and put my luggage away a then came to the front to the driver's seat. I was glad that the windows were tinted darkly so they could not take pictures of me. Then we were driving away from the airport.

"Well that must have been interesting for you." John said conversationally. "Yes it was. That was more excitement than I had planned for." I replied. John gave out a low chuckle. "You might want to get us to it though. Living with the King and Queen is not a small feet. People will always be ready to take pictures of anybody in the royal family. Since you are staying with them that includes you. So just try to get use to it" He informed me. "I see." Was all I managed to say. I somehow doubt that I would get use to it. I knew coming here was going to be a big change. I just didn't realize how big it was really going to be in the end. For the next year this will be my life style. Not wanting to dwell on it any more, I listened to the radio as we are driving to the Cullen's house.

(Edward's POV)

It was now 6:20 at night. Isabella would be arriving soon. She should be here in about ten minutes or less. I turned away from looking at my clock that was near my queen sized bed that was already made up by the maids. As I slowly stride over to the balcony and gazed at the setting sun. Though the sun had a look of reddish orange look to be as it basked everything in that light. A bird then swooped by and landed on a tree that was beside my window. It sat perched there. Everything about this moment was just so peaceful. Everything seemed so serial at that moment. The setting sun just meant an end to the day, but a start for the night. In the next moment my door was swung open. I turned from looking outside to see who had come in to the room. I should have known it would be none other then Alice. She glided quickly in to the room and sat on my bed.

"Can you believe that she is almost here?" She was still talking about Isabella. "I can not wait until she gets here. This is going to be such a fun year. I just have a feeling that we are going to be the best of friends and be like a sister to me." Alice always gets these feelings and usually she was always right. Most of the time they came true. It almost seems as if she had a gift for predicting the future. A then there was a knock on my door. Standing by the door was Dante. "Edward, Alice. The king and queen would like to see you in the living room right now." Dante said with a formal tone. "Alright. We will be there in a minute." I told him. "Very well." He replied before he left Alice and me. Then Alice stood from the bed. "Come on. Let us get going." She was now walking out of the room and down the hall before I had time to reply. I then walked out of my room and descended down the stairs. This morning I had taken a left to get to the dinning room, but now I took a right to get to the living room. It was the third door on the right. I walked in to see that my mother and father were already there. My sister and mother were sitting on the coach together and my father was standing off to the side near the fire place in the center of the room to the left wall. I walked in to the room and my mother looked up. "Hello mother. Hello father." I said to my parents. My mother gave me a smile as did my dad. I came in to the room and sat across from my mother and sister as we awaited the arrival of our new guest.

(Bella POV)

The car ride was quite other than the music that was playing in the car. It sounded so soothing that I was just content in the silence. "You can the see the Cullen house right ahead." John pointed to the front of him and breaking the peaceful silence. As I looked ahead I could see a huge castle. It looked like one of those castles that you see in a Disney movie. From an outside perspective it just looked magical. The house was at least six stories. It had four look alike towers that made up the corners of the house. There were at least thirty windows just from the front. It looked old and it looked like the house was made from granite instead of bricks. It was magnificent. Once we got closer I could gates that surrounded the entire house along with people stationed outside of it. It seemed that John had to get identified before they could allow him entrance. Once we had got pas the gate I could see that there were stairs that go up before you reach a huge door at the top. The door had a knocker on it. They were huge double doors with Mahogany wood. Then John had pulled up to the curb and some other attendant opened my door.

"Good evening Ms. Swan." He said with a British accent. I got out of the car as another was getting my bags from the back of the car. "If you will follow me. I will show you were the whole family is." He said to me. I nodded my head and he led the way. When we got to the door the doorman opened the door for us. "Good evening Ms. Swan." He also said politely as he gave me a low bow. I felt my cheeks heat up at what he was doing. I wasn't use to the customs they had here. So it was a bit embarrassing to me to have a guy bow before me. Then the other man who was leading me walked in front of me and led the way.

As I was walking down the hall. I could see that there were art work every where. There were statutes of people and figures. On the floor a red carpet was laid out to walk on. The color inside of the house was a peach color. It blended perfectly with the painting and statutes around the house. Then he stopped in front of an open door. "King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Princess Alice and Price Edward. Your guest Isabella has arrived." He said in a very formal tone as I walked forward and in to the room. Once inside the room I could see that a lady and a young girl got up off the coach on one side an then a boy from the other. Then away from everybody else was a man standing to the left of me. I stood there not knowing what to do when the women came up to me.

"Welcome my dear. My name is Esme and I am so glad to finally meet you Isabella." This woman said to me. She was tall and had sort of a copper brown hair color. Her face was heart shaped and she had brown eyes. "Bella. I like to go by Bella. It is great to finally meet you too Mrs. Cullen." I told her back. "You can just call me Esme." She also told me. Then the man who was standing to the side came over and stood right in front of me. He was taller then Esme and he had a blonde hair color. His eyes were a clear color green and he had more of a build on him. "Hello Bella. I am Carlisle and it is also nice to meet you too." He also said and extended out a hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine. He had a firm grip an then he soon let go. Next was girl that seemed to dance as she walked over. She was very graceful and had short spiky hair that seemed to stick in every direction on her head. She was small and petite in frame. She had brown eyes like her mother. "Hi, my name is Alice. You and I are going to become best friends. I just know it." She said as she stood there smiling at me. The last person to come up to me was a boy. He had reddish brown hair like his mother, but his hair was more disarrayed and it seemed like he had just gotten out of bed. His face was perfectly shape and he had a build like his father. He looked like a Greek God. Nobody should be able to look that perfect, but he does. I then looked in to his eyes and was amazed to see the greenest eyes ever. They were a different green from his dad. I just stood there memorized by his eyes. Once I snapped out of it. I looked down embarrassed and could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks. "Hello Bella. My name is Edward It is nice to meet you. Welcome to England." He said in a velvety voice that was threatening to make me melt in to a puddle. Even his voice sounded perfect to me. He then took his hand from my side and kissed it. I gave a small gasp at what he did and looked back in to his eyes again. I was still shocked by the green of his eyes. Edward and I stared like that before I heard somebody clear their throat. I broke the eye contact and pulled my hand away. I turned an even deeper shade of red by what just happened in front of everybody.

"Well, I think Bella would like get herself situated before dinner starts. So Bella I want you to go with Alice and she will take you to your room. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Your clothes should already be in your room and you can just look around once you are finished with everything." Esme told me in a motherly tone. "Okay. Thank you for everything so far Esme. It really is great meeting you all." I said back to her. She gave me a big smile in return. "You are more then welcome. Now go and get settled." She told me and I nodded my head. "Come with me. I will show you the way." Alice walked over to me and looped an arm through mine as we left the room.

Alice led me down the hallway and in to the stairs at the end of the hall. "So your room is going to be on the third floor." She told me as we took the steps up. Not too much longer did we end up on the third floor and we walked down the hall to the door that was near the end of the hall. I could see that there was also another room that just down the hall at the very end of this hall. "Okay. This will be your room." She said as she opened the door to my new room. It was now dark outside and the room was pitch black. Once she flipped the lights on me could see that my room was painted the same color as the rest of the house. On the other side there were windows that took up the whole wall. While in the center you could see my new queen sized bed in the middle. It had midnight blue comforters that reminded me of the night. Then next to the bed were nightstands that held a clock on one side and lamps were on either sides of the bed. I took a couple of steps in to the room and could see that to the in front of the bed there was a door that was slightly opened and I had a feeling that it was my closet. The wall opposite of the window held a vanity table that I could do my make-up. Then next to that held a floor length mirror that I could check myself out in. Then to the corner there was a rocking chair that sat right near the window. Then there was a plasma television next to the closet door and with a couch that was in front of it. There was also a table that was in front of the coach. It was simple and it felt like home. I might not have had this many things in my house, but it just felt cozy to be.

"Alice this room in beautiful." I was so awed with the room. "Yes it is. We try to make you feel at home. If you walk this way, this is where your bathroom is." She led me to a door that was behind my bed. She walked in and turned on the lights. There were marble sinks and the bathtub was also made of marble. Then next to that you had your shower and the toilet was off to the side. "The tub is kind of like a Jacuzzi. So you can do that too." Alice was saying. "Wow. That is so great, but this is too much. You guys bought it like this?" I was curious about if they did this when they first got it. "Yeah. My parents just seem to want to make sure that anybody who came over had a comfortable stay." She answered me. Then she turned off the light and walked out the door. "Okay. Now on to your closet."

She was telling me as I walked with her to the closet and turned on the light. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw all of the clothes that were in the walk in closet. Alice laughed at my expression. "Alice, whose clothes are these?' I asked her shocked. "These are all your clothes Bella." I just stood there and shook my head. "No they are not. I did not bring this many clothes with me." I told hew. "I know. We bought these clothes for you." Alice told me as a matter of fact. "What are you talking about? Why did you guys buy me all these clothes?" I half screamed. "Bella. We do have a lot of formal occasions to attend. So we need to get you the things that you will need for those times." Alice told me. I nodded my head as I understood what she meant. "Okay, but I still do not like it." I told her. She gave me a smile and we walked out of my closet. "Good. Well I am going to leave you alone now to get settled before dinner. My room is on the fourth floor and it is the third door on the right. My parents are on the same floor as me just farther down the hall and Edward room is right beside your room. I will come and find you before dinner."

She told me as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Then she opened the door and walked back in to the room. "Oh yes. I forgot. You have a maid and her name is Kristy. She will come in here and tell you what your schedule is every morning. You will meet her after dinner is over. I just thought I would let you know." Alice informed me of this. "Thanks it is good to know." I told her. "You are welcome. See you in a little bit." Alice told me before she walked out again and closed the door behind her.

My thoughts then wandered back to who was going to be sleeping right down the hall from me. It seemed at that moment that it hit me. Edward was just down the hall? I gulped at the thought of this. I did not know if I could handle him being so close to me. Get a hold of yourself Bella. This is nothing to be freaking out about. I then took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long year. I had no doubt that me and Edward were going to be seeing each other on a daily bases.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Well here is the next part of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Dinner

(EPOV)

Isabella Swan. She liked to go by the name of Bella. When she first walked in here, the first thing I noticed were those beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Her eyes were practically shinning with her excitement and yet nervousness at being here. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in waves. It reached about mid back. It seemed as if she lit up the whole room with her presence. The moment she spoke, I felt like it was an angel's voice speaking to me. I could be a happy person just listening to her voice all day along.

At first when my parents told me she was coming to live with us for a year, I did not know what to think. I was somewhat reluctant that we had to have somebody come here and stay with us. However, once I saw who it was my opinion quickly changed. This was probably one of the best things that could have happened. I was happy at that fact that I had a whole year to get to know Bella. Since us, both live in different countries it would be great to see what the United States was like.

I was soon brought out of my train of thoughts when my mother said something. "Isn't seeing just lovely. I mean she just seems like a lovely person." Esme said. "Indeed she is." Carlisle agreed. I could only nod my head. "Now Edward, I want you to take care of Bella tomorrow at school. Show her around and make sure she feels welcomed." Esme told me. "I will mother. Don't worry about that." I replied to her. She had a smile on her face at my comment. "If you two will excuse me. I am going to go to my room now." I told them as I got up to leave. "Oh yes. Bella is going to be staying three doors down from you." Carlisle informed me. I turned to him and nodded my head a then left my mother and father sitting in the living room.

Once I walked out of their I smiled to myself knowing that she was going to be that much closer to me. When my father told me that it made me happy inside to know this. Something inside of me to stir and I was not sure what that was yet. However, I could not deny the fact that I wanted to find out what this new emotion was. Now I was resolved on getting to know Bella better. Therefore, it all starts with dinner. I thought to myself as I entered in my room and closed the door behind me. Thinking of the chocolate eye colored girl three doors down from me.

(Bella POV)

After Alice left, I went to my new coach and sat down on it. I then took out my purse and grabbed out my cell phone. Charlie had given me this cell phone a week before I had came here. He claims that we needed a way to communicate and so that was why he got me a cell phone. I told him that it was unnecessary to have spent all that money on me, but he had insisted. So here, I was with a cell phone in my hand. I flipped my phone opened and checked what time it was. It was 7:30 at night here. Therefore, this meant that it was 8:00 in the morning in forks that meant he should be awake and at work. I hit speed dial number one. (_Riiiiiinnnggg, riiiiiiinnnggg). _Somebody picked up the phone.

"Forks Police Station. How many I help you?" My dad's voice rang from the other line. "Hey dad. It is Bella." I told him. "Oh Bella. How are you this morning?" Charlie asked me. "Well it is night here dad. I was just telling you that I had arrived here already and am at the Cullen's house." I informed him. "I see. So how is the Cullen?" My dad was asking. "They are great and have been nothing, but nice to me since I got here." I told him. "That is great Bells. Listen I have to go, but call me very soon. I love you." Charlie said to me. "Oh. Okay. I will call you soon then. I love you too. Bye dad." I replied to him. "Bye Bella." Then the other line went dead as he had hung up the phone. I closed my cell phone and sat it on the table in front of me.

I lay down on the coach and stared at the ceiling. I did not know what to do now. Dinner was going to be ready in about 25 minutes and I had nothing to do. At first, I wanted to turn on the television to watch that, but it just did not appeal to me to do that. So then, I got the idea of going to Alice's room. She was going to come for me in a few minutes any ways. I might as well go upstairs and see her room while I am at it. If my room was like this then I did not want to know, what her room would look like or what her closet held. With that last thought, I sat up from the coach, headed out of my room, and took a left to where the stairs were that we came from. I walked down the hall and climb up the stairs to the fourth floor. Then I counted down the doors to the third one on the right. The door was closed so I knocked on the door twice. I stood out there to list to the voice. Then the door was opening to reveal Alice.

"Hey Bella. I did not expect to see you so soon." Alice was surprised, but was also happy to see me here. "I… uh…I got bored sitting in my room and you were coming down later any ways. Therefore, I thought I would pay a visit to you instead. I hope you do not mind." I bit my lip worriedly to what she would say. "No it is fine. Come in and make yourself comfortable." She moved away from the door and let me in to her room. I took some steps in to her room and noticed that it was very similar to mine room.

Alice had a huge bed that also sat in the middle of her room. She had pink colored comforters instead of my blue ones. Then she had some windows around the far wall. Beside her bed were two nightstands and to the right it held her clock on it. The dresser was to the right side of the wall and she had two of those. Then there was a huge vanity table that was filled with all sorts of products that went from hair to make-up to hair accessories. Then her closet was to the right side of the room while the bathroom was to the left side of them. The wall was still a peach color. Then a plasma television was in on the side of the dressers. They were on the other side of the door near the closet. She had a coach that sat near the wall. She had a table with chairs off to the side near the widows.

"I like the way your room is arranged. It is so much like mines." I said in awe. "Yup. That was how we had come up with each room. It is the same, but we just have a different arrangement in some things, but everything else is the same." Alice pulled my hand and she led me to her bed where I sat with her.

"Bella we need to go shopping sometime soon. It will be so much fun." Alice told me. "Alice I do not shop." I was telling her. "Come on Bella. Please. I promise you will have a great time. Please." She was pleading with me. "Alice. You people have already bought me clothes to last a lifetime. I really do not need any more clothes to wear." I was trying to reason with her. "First off you can never have too many clothes. Second clothes are meant to be bought. Trust me when I say you will have a great time. Please Bell. Please." She was pleading again and now she had a puppy dog look to her face with the big round eyes and the pouting lips. I gave a sign. "Fine! I will go shopping with you." I flopped down on the bed. "Thanks Bella! I promise you will have a great time. I have to talk to Rosalie and tell her what we are doing." Alice was rambling on and on. "Wait. Who is Rosalie?" I asked curious about who she was. "She is one of my best friends. You will meet her tomorrow when we go to school tomorrow and along with all our other friends." She informed me. Great. Tomorrow was school. How could I have forgotten that? The thought of school made me nervous. I was in a new country and with a completely different lifestyle. What was going to happen during school? I was rambling on in my head about all of these different scenarios about school. I was starting to worry about everything before it even happens. Therefore, I took a calming breath in and let it out slowly. I was not going to worry about that right now. Tonight was going to be time for me to get to know the Cullen an then when I was a lone I could break down about tomorrow.

As I thought this, there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in." Alice said to who ever was behind the door. The door opened to revile a servant there. He was wearing formal clothes. This consisted of a button down white shirt and dress pants. Not too formal, but still with a professional out look to it. "Dinner is served Miss Alice and Miss Bella.," he informed us. "Thank you Dante. We will be on our way in a few." Alice stated. Dante did not say another word and left her room. Closing the door behind him. I turned from the door to look at Alice. "Who was that?" I asked with curiosity. Since I still did not know who was who in this house. Moreover, there was so many people here that I just wanted to make sure I knew who they were. I probably will not know them all by name just yet. However, I could learn each one at a time. "Dante is one of our servants here. He is mostly Edward's personal servant. We all have one and you should be meeting your servant tomorrow morning." Alice told me. "I have a personal servant?" I asked her confused. "Yes you do. Like everybody else here." She told me as she got off the bed. "Now let us go to dinner." She said as she walked toward the bed. "Alright." I replied, as I could not think of anything else to say. I was kind of in shock that I was going to have a servant period. This was definitely going to be a different experience for me. Alice led me through the house. We walked the way that I came up here from. Then we walked passed the room that we met in and down the hall to where the dinning room was.

The dinning room had a long table in the center. There were at least fifteen chairs sitting around the table. The first five chairs where set. When you looked up a chandler glittered and shined. The room was painted a sort of peach colored. Everything was quite and subtle. We walked to the table where Carlisle sat at the head of the table. Esme sat to the right of him. Then Edward sat to the left of him. "You are going to sit beside Edward." Alice said as she walked away to take her seat near Esme. Great. Not only is my room down the hall form him, but I now have to sit next to him everyday during dinner too. This is turning out to be a great day. Why am I freaking out? There is nothing to be worrying about. Now I am rambling on and on.

I walked over to Edward's side and him being a gentleman got up and pulled my chair out for me. I sat in my seat and he then took his. "Thank you." I said to him. Staring in to his emerald green eyes. "You're welcome." He said to me and gave me a smile. I took a few more seconds to look at him before I turned away from him and to the rest of the family. The food was brought out a few minutes later.

"Bella, how do you like your room?" Esme asked me. "Oh. The room was fabulous. I honestly could not have asked for a better one. Everything was just perfect." I told her. "I am glad you like it. If you didn't like it we could always have it rearranged and changed out for you." Esme said to me. "Oh no! That will not be necessary. Really. I love it. It is absolutely perfect." I reassured her quickly. "If you say so Bella." She said kindly. "So Bella, tell us about your home back in Forks. How is it over there?" Carlisle asked me.

"Forks was a small place. Everybody knew each other there. They all grew up there from toddlers to adults. So no secrets are kept a secret for long. It is always in a constant state of rain. Hardly ever see the sun." I told them the truth. Nobody could keep secrets in a town that small. Which meant everybody was in your business. It did get annoying at times, but there really was not anything you could do about it. "I see Bella. That is interesting. Coming here must be a being change for you then." Carlisle said. "Yes, it really is. I mean everything here is different. So I can't wait to see everything that there is to see here." I told him happily. "We can go sight seeing sometime Bella." Alice said. "Yes. We could make a weekend trip and go see some places around here. I am sure you would love it." Edward said in that silky voice that absolutely left me breathless. "S-sure. That would be great." I stammered on my words since he was closer now. I could smell him now. A smell that was all on his own his. I could not pin point exactly what it was because he soon drew away, but a faint smell still lingered. The rest of the dinner went in about the same fashion. Where they would ask some questions about my home and things of that nature. While I in turn would ask about England and things of that nature. I was really starting to feel comfortable here with them. Even though I had only been here for some hours, I felt right at home. They did not make anything awkward between us and I like that.

After about an hour of dinner. The last of the dishes were taken away from the table. "Dinner was lovely." I told them. "Were glad you liked it Bella." Esme told me. "Well your father and I have other business to attend to. So we are going to go. If we do not see you guys until tomorrow then good night you three. Remember you guys have school in the morning." Esme told us as she got up. Carlisle did the same thing. "Good night you three. Make sure to make Bella feel at home now." Carlisle looked at his two children. "Yes father." They both said in unison. "Good night Esme, Carlisle." I said to them. With one, last good night they left the dinning room.

It was now just the three of us in the dinning room. When all of a sudden a cell phone went off. Alice pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the screen and her face lit up. "It's Jasper." Alice Screeched. "Jasper?" I asked confused here. "Jasper is my boyfriend. Sorry Bella, I need to take this. I will make it up to you in the morning though." Alice said to me. "Don't worry about it Alice." I replied to her. "In the mean time though, Edward can give you a tour of the house. All right? Great! Night you guys!" Alice did not even wait for our reply before she rushed off. I turned to Edward, who was staring at me. We both let out a few chuckles.

"Is she always this energetic?" I asked Edward. "You have no idea. She is like a ball of energy. No matter what time of the day it is." He replied to me. I just nodded my head thoughtfully. "Do you want a tour of the house?" Edward asked me. "I would love that." I told him. He led the way out of the dinning room.

We were walking down the hall in silence. As I was once again looking at all the pictures on the wall. "How many rooms are there exactly?" I was curious to know this. I mean from the out outside it seemed huge. I just wanted an exact answer on how huge, huge was. Edward thought for a second before answering me. "There are about eighty rooms in this house." He told me. I stopped for a second and my jaw dropped. He stopped to look at me. My face must have looked ridiculous because he chuckled. Edward then took his hand and put in under my chin to close my mouth. He whispered in to my ear, "You might want to close your mouth before you catch something in there." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I just stared at him since he was inches away from my face. He made no move-to-move back. He leaned forward a bit and I moved back. In the end, I pulled my face back. A light blush falling over my face. I was not ready for anything yet. I did not know him like that yet. I wanted to get to know him before anything got to serious or out of hand here. I cleared my throat. "Umm…. So about that tour." I reminded him. Edward just looked at me for a few more seconds before he nodded his head. We were back on to touring the house.

We were once again walking down the hall. The air between us seemed to be a bit tense for that one moment of what could have happened between us. I mean I felt like I was ready to kiss him. That scared me a little since I did not know anything about him. Besides the fact that he was a Greek God, gorgeous eyes and a masculine scent all on his own. Just thinking about his body was making me wet. Who wouldn't want him? I shook my head at the thoughts that I was having. Of course, at that moment I had to blush.

"What are you thinking that is making you blush?" Edward asked me. I had not notice that he was staring at me. I was so lost in thought. "I-I…… its nothing." I stammered. Hoping he would drop the subject. No such luck there. "You had to be thinking of something Bella. Please tell me." Edward said in a husky voice. Hear him talk like that almost made me give in to the temptation. I just shook my head no vigorously. "Please Bella? Please?" He asked again. While I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He was dazzling me with that smile of his. "Stop that." I mumbled to myself. Just not, low enough though because he heard me. "Stop what?" Edward asked cocking his head to the side. "You dazzle people." I told him honestly. "I do. Do I dazzle you Isabella?" Edward had a crooked smile on his face. This was the first time he used my name. "More than you know." I quietly said to him. I saw his smile widen before I turned away to continue the tour. He caught up to me a few minutes later.

As we went to the rooms, it was a very beautiful house. Everything from the kitchen to the living room to the dinning room was simply unique in its own way. He showed me all there was on the first floor. There was a ballroom in the house that I was not expecting at all. Yet it was huge in its own way. Edward told me that parties were held here. Things such as the winter ball that they had every year. Along with the annual ball, that Esme held herself. Most occasions that you could think of were done in here. In addition, birthday parties for the kids too. So it was understandable to have this ballroom. Next, we descended down the stairs and into the basement. I mean what could be there, right? Well let us just say the Cullen has had there own home movie theater along with a bowling alley of sorts here. They also had every gaming system you can name of here. Most of the time Alice and Edward had a movie day every Friday. It was apparently a tradition of there. After looking around for a little while more we went back up stairs and in to the third floor where Edward and I stayed.

"Thank you Edward for the tour. The house is very lovely. I guess I am going to retire for the night. Since tomorrow is going to be school and I just had a long flight here." I told him as I let out a yawn. "Oh we aren't done yet." Edward informed me. "We aren't?" I asked confused. "Nope. We have one more room to go." He told me. "Oh okay." I said. Edward turned on his heel, went down the hall, and took a left. We were in another hallway where it leads to a double door. Edward took the handles and opened it up. I followed him in. Inside was like a huge library. I light out small gasp. The room was filled with books. There were at least seven floors to ceiling bookcases. Most of them filled with books. While one side had a fireplace and couches around it. There was also a table off to the side with chairs around it. "Edward. This is amazing." I told him in awe. "I know. My parents love to read and I do the occasional reading here and there too." He told me. I just nodded my head as I let my head wrap around this. "This is a place I like to go to when I want to clear my head." He told me. "I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes you just want to get away and be able to just think." I responded. "Yes. Well the books here are for you to use if you need. Also if you just want to spend some time alone then feel free to us it." He said to me. "Thank you. This is awesome." I told him. We stood there for a few more minutes before I decided it was time to retire for the night. Edward walked me back to my room. "Good night Edward. Thanks for the tour again. I really appreciate it." I said to him. "It was my pleasure. Sweet dreams Bella. Good night." He said to me as he retreated to his own room. The moment he went in to his room, I did the same. I turned on the lights, went in to the closet, and looked for my sleeping clothes. When I went in there all my clothes were unpacked and hanging on the rack nicely. I put on some black shorts and a purple t-shirt. Then turned off the lights and slipped in to bed. I was asleep instantly my thoughts and dreams filled with the green-eyed god.

Whew! Another chapter done in this story! I hope you all like it so far. Well the next chapter is about to be Bella's first official day at Langton Private High School. How will her first day with all the riches be?

Preview:

"_Listen Belle. Stay away from Edward. Just because you live with him now does not mean anything. In fact don't even talk to him. Cross me and your stay here will be a living hell." Tanya threatened me. She did not wait for a reply as she walked off in her five-inch heels. _


	5. Chapter 5 New School Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5 - New School

(Bella POV)

_BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!_

Ugh. Morning already. It feels like I did not even sleep for a whole night, but instead a couple of house. Oh yea, did I mention that I hated mornings? I struggled to make my body move from under the warm blankets. Once I did my hand reached out from under the covers to shut off the alarm. Once it was off, I snuggled back in to my warm blankets and fell asleep again. That sleep was soon shattered when I heard a knock on the door and somebody enter.

"Good morning Ms. Isabella. It is time to get up now. My name is Kristy and I will be your maid for the duration of your stay here." Kristy told me as she went over to turn on the lights in the room as it was still a little dark out. I then looked at the clock to see that it was 7:00 in the morning. I let out a groan. "Come on now. You have a Schedule to follow. You are to be dressed and ready to eat breakfast at 7:40. Then after breakfast, you will head to school with Ms. Alice and Mr. Edward. You should be leaving here at about 8:25." She informed me of how my day was going to go. "I see. Please call me Bella. I would much rather you use that name." I said to her. "Yes ma'am. Now hurry up and get ready. I will leave your school uniform out for you." Kristy said as she moved to the closet to get the uniform. "Uniform? Nobody told me we were having uniforms." I said with a yawn. "Yes. Everybody that goes to Langton Private High is required to wear uniforms. This school is only for the wealthy and the prestigious students. Not just anybody can go to this school." She said with pride in her voice. I nodded my head.

Then went in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Not bothering to wash my hair since I did that before I left and my hair still looked good. I scrubbed everywhere, an then got out to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. My school clothes were indeed laid out for me. The clothes were a white short sleeved blouse, a black tie, a black and red pleated skirt. The white blouse had the school symbol on it. It was shaped like a royal crown with intricate designs inside of it. At the bottom of the crown was written in cursive the school initials of L.P.H.S. This was done in gold and it was on the right side of the shirt. Along with that were red high heels. They did not seem that tall. They were probably no more than three-inches, but to me they were going to be the death of me. I could not walk across a flat surface with out tripping let alone with high heels on. I shudder at the thought of what damage I could do just by walking in them. Instead, I turned my attention to getting ready. I went over to my drawers and got out a panty and bra set. I just grabbed anything since I was not trying to impress anybody. Unless that person had bronze hair. I stopped myself right there before I ended up needing a release before I went to eat breakfast. Once that was on, I quickly slipped in to my uniform and walked to the floor length mirror to see how I looked. The skirt reached a little bit above the knee. The shirt was just the right size and fitted me well. I went over to the table to grab my brush, brushed through my hair, and tried to get rid of any knots that were in my hair.

Then walked in Kristy again. "You are finally dressed. It seems that everything fits on you." She said looking me over to make sure that everything was in order. "Come along. Breakfast is served. Ms. Alice and Mr. Edward are both down stairs waiting for you to join them." She informed him. She went over and help up my book bag for me too take. I walked over to her and got it from her hand. "Thank you Kristy." I said to her. "You are welcome Ms. Bella." She replied. "Can you not call me Ms. Bella? I feel like that is doing too much. Just call me Bella." I told her. "Oh no! I couldn't do that, Ms. Bella. King Carlisle will have no of that." She said frantically. I just let out a groan, but did not push it farther. Instead, I just left the room and went to the dinning room to find Edward and Alice.

I walked down the hall that I had just walked through last night. Then went down the stairs, walked down the hall and took a left to where the dinning room was. Edward was also wearing his school uniform. He had on a white button down shirt with that same crown on his shirt. Then he had a black tie with black pants on. Alice on the other hand sat across from him. She had on the same uniform as I did. However, she had make-up on and her hair was spiked in every direction. Alice was the first to notice my presence. "Hey Bella. How did you sleep last night?" Alice asked me as I went over to take a seat near her. "Great actually. All that traveling really takes a lot out of you." I told her. "That's good." Alice replied. I noticed that somebody was staring at me and turned my head. I gave him a big smile. "Good morning Edward." I said. "Good morning Bella. Glad to hear that you had a good nights rest. You're going to be needing it with this school." He stated to be. I cringed a little. Nevertheless, Alice seemed to notice. "Stop scaring her Edward." Alice said hotly. "Oh come on. You know it is true. Everybody just thinks they are all that." replied Edward not phased by his sister tone. She let out a huff. "He is right though." I gulped before answering her. "Really?" Was all I could manage. "Yeah. Don't worry though. Rosalie and I will help you figure out whom you should and should not hang out with. Along with the hugest sluts in our school and who thinks they run it too." She said with a disdain tone. As if, she had a foul taste in her mouth. I just nodded my head and absorbed all that they had told me. We did not say anything else since breakfast was being brought out. After eating a while I silence, I asked them, "So how does the schedule run here. I mean back home we had eight classes a day. Is it the same here?"

Alice was the one to reply. "Well we mostly have eight classes a day too. However, we have an hour for lunch. So that is one good thing. Depending on your schedule you might have a free period." **(Not sure how many classes or how long lunch is.)** "Oh okay. At least you people get an hour for lunch. Back home it was only a half hour." I told them. "A half-hour? Do you even have enough time to eat lunch?" Edward asked. "Normally we do. It just sucks because it feels like you have to rush to eat or you won't get a chance to eat." I replied. We then went back in to the silence we had before. After eating our breakfast, we got ready to leave. I grabbed my book bag that was on the floor and we headed out the front door.

Sitting on the drive way was an Aston Martin Vanquish that was silver and behind that was a yellow Porsche. Edward went to the Aston Martin Vanquish. "Bella you can ride with me." Alice turned to me. "All right. See you at school then, Edward." I said to him nervously. "See you at school." He said to me with that devilish smile on his face that made me want to jump him. Wow. Where did that come from? As if it could not get worst, I blushed. Of course, Edward would see this. I just pretended not to notice him and walked over to Alice's car. She was already in the car with the engine on and had the top down. I quickly got in to the passenger seat. Where Edward was already in his car and was speeding out of the house. I put my seatbelt on and Alice turned up the music. I had never heard of a band. So I was assuming it was the latest music in England. After that, we were on our way to school. My first day there. I wonder what that was going to be like. I did not know anything here or anybody here. I was probably going to be the talk of the whole school. What if Alice's friends do not like me? Or I make a fool of myself. I was starting to panic. I hadn't ever been here and I wasn't sure what to think. Okay Bella. Breath in. Now let it out. Everything will be fine. Just be yourself. I chanted to myself.

"I got an idea for this weekend. We should all go sight seeing this weekend. While we are doing that we can have our shopping trip. What do you think?", Alice asked me. I really didn't want to go shopping, but I already agreed to go with her. I mean it can't be that bad now. "That sounds great Alice." I said. She let out a squeal. "Yay. This should be great. Now all I have to do is ask the rest of the gang to come along." Alice was now planning all of the places that we were going to go to. She really did have a lot of energy in the morning. She went on for a few more minutes before we pulled in to the student parking lot. Edward was already here and talking to a group of people. There was a girl with blonde hair, another person with blond hair too, the last person was huge, and he had curly brown hair. We found a parking stop next to Edward and red BMW was beside us. Alice got out of the car and I followed suit. I took a good look at the school. It had to have at least five stories and there was more then one building. The school had steps leading into the building. Just from looking at the outside of it, I felt that I was going to get lost at one point or another. After looking at the building, I looked at the cars parked here. The cars from my lack of knowledge on cars are all expensive as hell. I mean when Kristy said it was for rich people she was not kidding. I did not even want to think about the tuition to be coming here for a year. My mind was pulled away from that thought when I reached the people who were sitting on a picnic table.

"Hey you guys. Meet Bella Swan here." Alice introduced me. Over there is Rosalie Hale." She said pointing to a girl with the blonde hair that fell to about mid back. Her body was picture perfect. Not a single hair was out of place. She reminded me of a super model. The ones that had the perfect body that every girl would kill for. Not only that, but she had clear blue eyes. "Hello Bella. Nice to meet you." Rosalie said to me. "Hey Rosalie. Nice to meet you too." I replied. "Next you have her older brother Jasper. This is also my boyfriend." She pointed to a person with a lean build. Slightly taller then Edward. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. He gave me a small smile and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hello." He said. "Hey.", I replied and shook his hand. We soon dropped it. "Lastly you have Emmett McCarthy." He was a huge person with muscles all over his arm. He reminded me of a body builder with his massive arms. Emmett also had brown eyes. He had a huge smile on his face and you could see the dimples in his cheeks. "Hey Bella. You're finally here." Emmett boomed and grabbed me up in to a bear hug. "Can't… breath." I struggled to get out. "Sorry." Emmett said as he let me go. I sank to the bench and took in a deep breath.

"How do you like England so far?" asked Emmett. "Well I haven't gone any where yet. So okay I guess." I replied with a shrug of my should. "This reminds me. Do you guys want to go sight seeing with Bella and me?" Alice asked everybody. "That sounds great Alice. Then we can go shopping while we are at it." Rosalie said. "Sounds like fun." replied Jasper. "I am so in. Sight seeing and getting out of the house. Hell yes." Emmett said. "We were planning to show you around any ways. So I wouldn't mind doing that." Edward said. "Good. I was thinking we should go Saturday morning at around 8 in the morning. This way we will have time to get to have as much time as we need to shop." Alice informed us. I groaned. "Alice, it is going to be Saturday. It will not even be a school day. Yet you want to get out that early?" I asked her. "Stop your whining Bella. If you want to sight see then you need to wake up early. Plus there is so much to see." Alice enthused. "I know that Alice, but I have a whole year to see it all. Can't we just go at like 10 instead?" I tried to compromise with her, but she was not having any of it. "We are going at 8 and that is settled." Alice said sternly. The whole table let out a chuckle besides Alice and me. "What?" I asked. "You should never argue against Alice. She always gets her way." Edward said. I decided to keep that little tidbit in mind.

At first, there was a hand full of people here, but more and more people started to come in. Then there was a shrill voice that rang out. "Hey Eddie!" a course of female voices called over. I looked to see who it was. There were three girls that were walking to our table and all of them had excessively much eyeliner on and were wearing at least five-inch hooker looking heals. Along with their skirts that came to about mid-thigh and the first three buttons were undone. Edward let out a groan beside me. I looked over to him to see that he was not pleased to see them. Once they reached our table, they focused their soul attention on to Edward.

"How was your summer Eddie? Did you miss me?" One of the girls with strawberry blonde hair asked him in a sickening sweet voice. At this distance, I could smell all the perfume they were using. It was enough to make me want to gag and for me to feel a migraine coming on. "It was fine Tanya. How was your summer?" Edward asked out of being polite I am assuming. Nothing more. "It was great, but I missed you though." She said. "Yeah. It was so boring Eddie. Why did you not call us up this summer? We could have like hung out ya know." Another girl said this time. She had blonde hair. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I was busy." He replied getting irritated with them. Edward looked at me and it looked as if he wanted to be saved. I wanted to help him out, but I did not know how. Then it came to me. "Hey, Edward." I emphasized his name. "Can you show me where the office is, so I can get my schedule?" I asked Edward. "Sure thing." Edward stood up and so did I. "Well if you ladies will excuse me. I need to take Bella to the office." Edward said to the girls. "But Eddie." Tanya whined. "She is the new girl?" The blonde haired girl whispered to the brown haired girl. She did a once over with me and had a sneer on her face. "My name is Edward! I hate the name Eddie. Now if you will excuse us we have something that needs to be taken care of. Let's go Bella." Edward said to me. I quickly got up and said a quick bye to the guys. Edward and I left the girls standing there.

Once we were away from their earshot Edward said, "Thank you for saving me. If I sat there for another minute I was going to go crazy." I laughed at that. "No problem. What are friends for? Besides if I didn't get myself out of there I was surely going to puke because the scents were making me sick." I told him honestly. It was his turn to laugh. "So who were they anyways?" I asked him. "Remember how we said that there were certain people you should hang out with and others you shouldn't?" Edward asked. I just nodded my head. "Just a little advice. Do not hang out with them. They happen to be the biggest sluts of the school. The blonde haired girl is Jessica. The other one was Lauren and you already know who Tanya is. Well they seem to be obsessed with me or something. They always throw themselves at me. It is kind of sad to see." he told me honestly. "Well I can see why they would have an obsession with you. Your way to cute for your own good.," I replied to him. I then froze in my spot and so did he. Realization just hit me. I did not just say that out loud. A that moment I wanted to just melt in the ground or any where other then here. Edward seemed to realize what I just said because he turned around to look at me. "Did you just say I was cute?", Edward asked. I couldn't look him in the eye. So I just stared at any where, but at him. "Umm… I guess I did.", I said in a low voice. However, he still heard me.

His hand went to my chin and lifted my face up to meet his gaze. They were transfixed on to my face. Then he leaned in to my ear and whispered in it. "I think you're cute too." He said before pulling away. I turned away and my face turning an even deeper shade of red. I now noticed that there was a crowed of guys and girls around that had just saw our interaction. So people were whispering back and forth and I had a good idea about what it was. Edward on the other hand was not fazed at all and grabbed my hand took me to the front office. I felt that electric jolt go through me again. Once again, people were talking, but in slightly louder voices and with more people this time. It was going to be a long day.

We arrived to the front office with no more incidents. We went in to the office and found Mrs. Johnson at the front desk. She was a kind middle-aged woman who helped us. She gave me my schedule along with a piece of paper that all my teachers were required to sign and I was to turn back in at the end of the day. She also gave me a map of the school just so I do not get lost. However, the getting lost part might happen anyways. She wished me a good day and we walked out. I looked at the schedule that I had.

_First period - English V - Cobb - Building B 310_

_Second Period - Spanish IV - Bower - Building D 547_

_Third period - Physics - Adam - Building C 183_

_Fourth Period - Gym - Palmer - Building F _

_~~Lunch~~~_

_Fifth Period - Free _

_Sixth Period - Creative writing - Kane - Building B 471_

_Seventh Period - Calculus AB - White Building A 291_

_Eighth Period - European History Building C 679_

Over all it was not a bad schedule. However, I was not looking forward to half of the classes. Especially calculus AB. Ugh. That was going to suck. "So what classes do you have Edward?" I asked him wanting to know if we were together in any classes. "May I?" he asked me. I handed over my schedule to him. He quickly scanned over it and gave it back to me. "Well we have English, gym, and the free period together. From what I remember Alice and everybody else had the same lunch as us." Edward told me. I was happy to know that I would have at least three classes together. I hope that Alice or somebody else will have classes with me the rest of the day.

"We better hurry before you are late for your first class. We wouldn't want that now." Edward stated. "Yes. It would be so awesome to be the new transfer student here to be late to her first class on her first day here. Wouldn't that be great?" I asked sarcastically. Edward quietly laughed beside me. While I tried to not laugh myself. I some how won that internal battle and we were heading to first period.

As we walked passed building, he told me what classes were where. Apparently, this school separated all the classes. So English classes were in one building along with the English related electives. Math had its own building apparently too because people here come from all sorts of levels in math. As science and history, classes were another. Gym had its own building with locker rooms and showers were needed in this school. Then you had your cafeteria with some of the elective classes above that such as cooking class and stuff of that nature. While two more buildings were for all the other elective classes, they had here. We then arrived at building B and we went to the right to take the elevators up. It took too long to walk so people use the elevators. Though there were stairs if you wanted to use them that are. The elevator ride was actually quick and we arrived on to the floor in no time. The bell had not ringed yet. So I felt like we were okay. Once we got in everybody in the room seem to swarm towards Edward. Especially the girls. All of them asking him how his summer went. I guess I should have known that he was going to be popular. I mean he was going to be the next person in line for the throne here. As people got near him, I was pushed out of the way and me being clumsy and uncoordinated was about to have another meeting with the floor.

I closed my eyes and threw my hands in front of me to help me no land as hard. I felt two strong hands wrap themselves around my waist and hold me to their warm body. I slowly opened my eyes to see no other then Edward saving me. He had a smile on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked me with concern in his eyes. "F-fine. I am usually this clumsy. I tend to fall a lot. So no worries." I knew I was babbling on and on. I finally just found a will to shut up. After that, Edward righted me. Therefore, I was now standing. The whole class had gone silent once again to our interaction. It was only first period and this was starting to get old quick. Lucky the bell rang and everybody took a seat. The teacher then walked in. I went over to him and gave him my slip of paper for me to sign. He did not say much, but told me to take a seat. Edward sat in one desk and I sat on the row beside him. Mr. Cobb then started talking about the class and rigorous it was going to be. He handed out a syllabus that we were going to cover for the whole year. There were some Shakespeare books along with some classical one. Though from the looks of it to me it was just books picked from all different genres. After him explaining everything, we took a quiz to see where we were in our reading and just to see where we were in general. That took up the rest of the period.

The bell rang again to signal a class change. I gathered all my things and put them in my book bag. We then headed out the door. "So you have Spanish IV now. I can take you there, an then go to my class." Edward said. "It's fine Edward. I can walk there myself and figure it out. I wouldn't want you to be late because of me." I told him. "It won't be a problem. I have Chemistry II in the building C. So it would be right on the way." Edward reasoned with me. "Oh. All right. Thank you so much Edward. I really don't know what I would do without you." I told him truthfully. He was making my school day just a little bit easier to get through. "What are friends for.", He quoted my line from earlier. Showing me his perfect white teeth. I shook my head and we headed out the door to find my Spanish class. We walked down to building D and he took me to the class room. "Well here is the class. I go to go though. I will see you at gym an then we can walk together to the cafeteria." "Sounds good to me. Thanks again Edward." I said. "Your welcome." With that, he walked away.

I stood outside and took a deep breath before walking in there. There were not too many people here yet. So I decided to go to the teacher now and get them to sign my pass. After my pass was signed, I went to take a seat in the back and took out a notebook. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard somebody yell my name. "Hey Bella!" I heard Alice. I looked up to see both Alice and Rosalie walking towards me. "Hey you guys. Glad you guys have Spanish with me." I told them. "Alice took a seat to my left and Rosalie took one in front of me. "Of course. How was your first period?" Alice asked me. "Edward was in it. So that made it a little better." I replied. "Apparently you and Edward have shared some moments together." Rosalie said to me. I let out a nervous laugh. "W-what are you talking about Rosalie?" I asked her trying to play dumb. "Cut the act Bella. We know you and Edward were holding hands and you guys were hugging." Alice said to me. "It's not what you guys think." I rushed to tell them. "Spill Bella." Alice said impatiently. "Yeah Bella. If it isn't how it was seen then why were you holding Edward's hand." Rosalie backed Alice with this. Thankfully, the bell rang and the teacher got up to teach. Effectively cutting off all conversation. "This isn't the end of this conversation." Alice whispered to me. I let out a sigh knowing I was going to have to spill eventually. The class was the same as the last. Getting the course description and what we needed to have for class. We then got right in to the course and did some basic Spanish just to refresh our memories.

That quickly passed and whatever we did not finish, was for homework to be turned in tomorrow. I was putting things away when Alice asked me something. "What is your next class." "Physics." I replied. "Oh. Okay. I think Emmett and Jasper are in that class actually." Rosalie said to me. I nodded my head and we parted ways at the door. When I go to the class with little difficulties, I did indeed see both Jasper and Emmett in my class. Once they saw me, they called me over to them and I took a seat. This period went by just like my other two periods. I knew the routine, so I just drowned out what the teacher had to say. When he started to teach I listened and took notes.

After this class, I went to the gym. I was not looking forward to having gym every day. Considering that, I was so clumsy. I mean I would probably end up hurting more people than actually helping my team out. However, today was the first day. So I know we were not expected to dress out. I walked in to the gym to see many people standing around and talking. I quickly scanned the room to see if I could find Edward, but no such luck. I walked to the side to wait for him. As I was standing there, I saw Tanya, Jessica and Lauren walk towards me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't the new girl." Tanya said with a sneer. "As if it isn't the fresh meat here." Lauren chided in. "Listen Belle. I am going to make this short. Stay away from Edward. Just because you live with him now does not mean anything. In fact don't even talk to him. Cross me and your stay, here will be a living hell. Edward is mine and mine alone." Tanya threatened me. This seemed to make my blood boil. I didn't know where I found the courage to tell her off, but I did. "First off the name is BELL-A. Get it? Next Edward isn't yours. In fact he will never be yours. So why don't you stop assuming things that aren't going to happen. Ever." I said with as much hate as I could. I knew I didn't know them yet, but there attitudes had to go. "Oh you have done it now Bella. Welcome to your life of a living hell. Nobody talks to me that way. You better watch your back. We will see how long you last before you going running back home to mommy and daddy." With that, she turned on her five-inch heels and walked away with Jessica and Lauren flanking her. I was still mad at what she said. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward. His face turned from a smile to a frown when he saw my face. "What happened Bella?" Edward getting serious. "Nothing much." I replied. Though I knew, I could not lie. So he knew something was up. "You are a bad liar Bella." Edward said. "I don't want to talk about it." I said instead. He just nodded and knew I needed time. We spent the class period going over all of the gym rules and dressing out. Fridays were a free day. However, we still had to dress out. The sports were told to use and when we could sigh up for which ones we wanted to do. I was relieved when I got out. Edward and I walked to the cafeteria.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Longer then most, I know. Just bare with me though. Once all this school stuff is out of the way, we will get to the good stuff! A little drama thrown in there.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 New School Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. This is all Stephanie Meyers work!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - New School Pt. 2

(Bella POV)

Edward and I were walking out of the building and we were heading to the cafeteria. I still had not said a word to him about what had happened before he came in. I was still pissed that they could walk in and act like they owned the place. Think that Edward was theirs. What makes them think that? I thought. Now that I think about it where did that out burst come from? Normally I was the quite one that avoided confrontation as much as possible. It must be England. I mean I am in a new place and nobody really knows me. Therefore I can do what I was too shy to do back home. This seemed to make sense to me. Or I was completely losing my mind. Well I better embrace the new me here since I already showed that I wasn't going to back. I just better hope that I know what I am getting myself into.

"Bella. Bella!" Edward yelled at me. I stumbled a little bit. "Huh?" I looked over at Edward. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking of some things." I quickly said to explain why I didn't answer him. "It's okay. So do you want to tell me now what happened in the gym?" Edward asked again. He really wasn't going to give up on this. "Tanya and her friends came over and gave me my welcoming speech." I said with as much sarcasm as I could. "Now I know something happened. What did they say?" Edward demanded. I debated about what to tell him. Figuring that he was going to find out sooner or later, I just decided to give him the whole truth instead. "Tanya was just saying how I should stay away from you. She doesn't want me to talk to you or interact with you. If I crossed her then she was going to make my stay here a living hell or some shit like that. Then she proceeds to tell me that you were hers and hers along." I told him. Edward didn't say anything for a couple of minutes letting what I just said sink in and for him to process all this. "Tanya is such a bitch. Honestly Bella, don't worry about her. She isn't even worth it. I mean she tells everybody that is a girl to stay away from me. Like I said that Tanya has an obsession with me." Edward fumed out loud. "Don't worry about it Edward. I wasn't going to take her threats seriously anyways. I mean I can hold my own here." I told him. He seemed to take this into stride. "All right. But if any thing else happens then tell me about it and I will deal with it personally." Edward said in a dark tone, "I will Edward." With that we reached the front of the cafeteria.

Walking in to the cafeteria was like walking into an up scaled restaurant. My mouth fell open in amazement. It wasn't like your normal lunch room. It had actual tables for the people to sit at with tables. Along with chairs and booths in it. Though one thing that made it look like an actually lunch table was the fact that you had lines that you needed to go thorough. Even from where I was standing the food look awesome. I mean it looked like actual food instead of the artificial foods that you get back home. "This is the lunch room?" I asked in disbelief. I turned to look at Edward who had an amused look on his face. "Wipe that look off your face Cullen. The cafeteria back home, don't look like a restaurant." I told him. "Well Bella, it is here. Yes this is the cafeteria. This school gets funding from basically all the rich families around here. My family included. As you can see this school is pretty well off." He replied. "Come on. Let's go get our food." Edward walked a head of me to the lines. I followed behind him. Inside there was an actual salad bar and fruit bar to the back right side of the place. Then in the middle you had your junk food. Things like cake, ice cream, cookies, chips, candy and anything else you could have thought of was more then likely there. It was basically your own little heaven. Then to the back was the line. I caught up with Edward. "What would you like today? Apparently our menu for today is Chinese." Edward said to me. "Wait. Are you telling me that you guys switch themes everyday?" I asked in confusion. "Normally we have Chinese for a few days, and then we switch to something else." He told me. I felt like this was a dream. Never was there a school that I went to that did this. It felt great to have a change for once in my life. "This is incredible." I told him. "I know. Now what would you like?" He handed me a menu and I quickly looked over it. I decided on having Teriyaki chicken with broccoli and white rice. Edward chooses to have the scallion chicken with fried rice. We then got our drinks. I got a coke and he got a Dr. Pepper. We got in line to pay for our food.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Will this be it for today?" the lunch lady asked him. "Hello. Could you put her menu with mine?" He told her. "Edward. You are not going to be paying for my meal." I told him. "Bella, you are a guest here. I will not let you pay for your own food. What kind of a man would I be if I let a lady pay for her own food?" Edward asked. "It doesn't matter. You still shouldn't have to pay for my food now." I was being stubborn, but I wasn't going to let him do something like paying for my food when I should be. He let out a sigh. "Bella let me do this, please. I am not doing this because I have to. I want to do this for you. So please." He said again. I looked at him and he was pouting a little bit like his sister. Except for the fact that while he does it he could still dazzle me at the same time. How could I not say no to him? "Fine. You can pay for it today, but I am getting it tomorrow." I bargain with him. "If you think so Bella." He quickly punched in the number for his lunch and the lady rang up our lunches. We left the line. "That was low Edward." I told him before I walked off. A little ticked that he would do something like that. I looked to see where Alice was when I heard my name. "Bella! Over here." She screamed at me. She was sitting at one of the back tables with everybody else. I walked towards them and took a seat beside Alice. Edward took the chair in front of me. All the girls were sitting in the booth while all the guys sat in the chair. I ignored him as I turned to everybody else.

"Hey you guys." I said trying to make conversation with them. "How is your first day going?" Alice asked me. "Okay I guess." I replied. "What classes have you had?" Rosalie asked me. "Umm… I had English, Spanish IV, Physics and gym so far." I told them. Then Edward seems to figure out that I was ignoring him. "I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that. It is true though. I was raised to never let a women pay for their own meal. If it makes you feel better you can pay for it tomorrow." Edward was desperate for me to talk to him. I turned to him. "If you promise that I get to pay tomorrow." I said to him. "I promise." He said through gritted teeth. "I forgive you." I replied. "Look at Eddie over there. Bella has him all wrapped around her little finger and it hasn't even been a week yet." Emmett said. Laughing with Jasper. "Shut it Emmett. And don't call me Eddie. You know I hate it." Edward seethed.

_SMACK!! _"Ouch Rosie." Emmett said rubbing the stop he just got hit on from Rosalie. This got the rest of us to start laughing at there interaction. With that the ice was broken. "Bella had an interesting gym class." Edward started off. "It seems like Tanya, Lauren and Jessica is in our gym class." Edward told them. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Why didn't you mention this?" Alice asked me. "Spill." Rosalie piped in. I retold them the events again like I said to Edward. "That bitch." Rose was the first to comment. "That was what I though too." I told her. "Don't worry Bella. We have your back." Emmett said to me. I nodded my head. "I am not worried about her just yet. I mean when she does something then we will see." I replied. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "She does this all the time. Tanya knows she can't get with Edward because he won't give her the time of the day. Anybody that is a threat to her she tries to scare them off." Alice said. "Ugh. Can't she just take a hint that he doesn't like her? It is kind of pathetic that she would try and put a move on him when he doesn't even like her." I said in frustration. It was the first day and I had a feeling that this school year wasn't going to be an easy one. "She will never get it." Rosalie said. I sighed. She was probably right. "Can we change the subject before I get even more pissed here?" I told them. "How about a movie day at our house on Friday. This way you guys can sleep over and we can all go in the morning together?" Bless Alice and her changing the subject. "Good idea Alice. We haven't had a movie day in forever. I miss beating Jasper and Edward's ass on Halo." Emmett said. "In your dreams McCarthy." Jasper retorted. "Want to bet Whitlock?" Emmett challenged. "Sure. The one who wins owes the other person a hundred bucks." Jasper stated the wager. He held out his hand. "You are so on. Get ready to lose." Emmett replied. "I will take you both on that I will whoop both your asses." Edward said with a cocky attitude. "We will see about that Cullen." Emmett said. "Boys." All three of us girls said at the same time.

The one hour for lunch seemed to pass by really fast and soon Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were leaving for class again. Edward and I said our goodbyes to them. "After your last class, Bella, just meet me by my car." She told me. "I will Alice. See you later." I told her as she glided out of the room to where Jasper was standing and gave him a kiss on the lips. After there little public display of affection they left hand in hand to their class. I refocused my attention back on to Edward.

"What do we do now? Since we have a free period." I asked. "How about we play a game?" Edward asked me. "What game are we talking about?" I questioned. "It is called twenty questions. You ask me a question and I answer. Then I ask you a question and you do the same thing. We keep playing until we have gone through twenty questions." Edward said. "Sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go first?" I asked him. "Sure. What is your favorite kind of music?" He asked. "Usually classical music. What about you?" I asked in return. "Classical. What is your favorite color?" This was his next question. "Green." I blurted out. A blush was creeping on to my face. "Your blushing again. Why?" He asked. "That is two questions." I said. "Its fine. Just think of this as you get to ask two questions when it is your turn. Now answer the question." He wanted me to continue. I couldn't tell him that the only reason why it was my favorite color was because his eyes were green. Then I would totally be seen as a weirdo here. "No reason. It is just an involuntary reaction that I have." I told him. Though I knew he didn't by it, but let it go. "My two questions. What is your favorite color?" I asked him. "Brown." He replied. "My second is… if you don't mind me asking that is, what is it like being royal?" I was curious at how it was like. It has to be different from what I do on a daily basis. "I don't mind you asking at all. Being royal is different I guess. I mean you have somebody that waits on you hand and foot. Everybody is expecting you to do what is right. Then again most people are waiting for you to make a mistake and say you aren't fit to rule here. There are ups and downs to being a royal. It is awesome because you get to have what you want. Anything and everything. The sky honestly is the limit." He gave a humorless laugh. "But you don't like it." I stated. He looked at me shocked. "I-I am s-sorry. I didn't mean to off end you." I stuttered out. Afraid that I had said something wrong and made him upset. I looked away from him. "Please look at me Bella." Edward said softly. I still refused to look at him. I felt his hand grab my chin and made me look at his beautiful face. "I wasn't offended. I was just taken off guard. You are actually the first person to actually see that. Sometimes I wish the burden of trying to be the next in line wasn't me. I want to live like normal kids do. I want to be able to experience life as a kid without having to worry about if I mess up or did something wrong. Then again I know it is my duty and my destiny to rule." He told me sadly. "Just because you have to rule doesn't mean that you need to be miserable. You're a kid. You should have fun and worry about ruling when the time comes. Just try to enjoy life. One of my goals here is to make sure you get to experience life as a kid should." I told him with resolve in my voice. Edward took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you." He said giving me that famous crooked smile of his and intertwined our hands. We kept on playing twenty questions until our free period was over.

Edward walked me to my creative writing class. Then left to go to his own class. I looked around and noticed that I didn't have anybody else in this class. I just took the slip of paper and got the teacher to sign it. I was turning around when I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." I told to the girl that I had bumped in to. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. "It's fine." She replied. "My name is Bella by the way." I said to her. "My name is Angela Webber. Nice to meet you Bella." Angela said to me. We both took a seat in the back. "I guess you are the new girl that the whole school has been talking non-stop about." She was trying to make some conversation. "I can just imagine what everybody is saying." I told her. "Well most of the guys think you are hot here. I guess it is because you are the "new exchange student" here. I don't think there was this much hype when other exchange students came. You must be special Bella." She teased me. My face turned red at her comment. Not what I was expecting at all. I thought she was going to tell me something that happened between Edward and me. Maybe even what Tanya said, but me being hot was so not true. I saw myself as plain Jane. I mean there wasn't anything special about me. "That was not what I was expecting to hear." To say the least. She looked at me curiously, but couldn't say anything as the teacher started class.

Once class was over with, Angela and I switched phone numbers and we went to our classes. I had Calculus this period. How I hated this subject. I walked through the door and went through the same route of getting the paper signed and finding the desk. I sat in the back as usual to avoid all of them stares. I still felt that people were looking back here and staring at me still. The math teacher drowned on and on about how this was a rigorous course and that if you couldn't handle it then you should leave.

I was so glad when the bell rang and we got to leave. I had one more period an then I would be home free from there. I just had to get through European History. Once I was in the class room I walked to the back and took out my notebook to finish my doodle from this morning. When somebody sat beside me to my right and left and in front of me. "You must be Isabella Swan." This guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Bella. I like to go by Bella." I replied. "Mike Newton." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Over to your left is Tyler. To your left is Eric." Mike introduced me to his friends. Tyler had brown hair. While Eric looked like the over helpful one out of the three. "You transferred from the United States. What is it like over there?" He asked me. "It is really different from here. Of course we don't have a king or queen there, but the schools and houses are definitely a huge change for me." I stated honestly. "It must be awesome to be an exchange student." Tyler commented in. "Yes it is. You can say that this is a good experience." I replied. We talked a little more and the more I talked the more it seemed like they were hanging on my every word here. They were so intrigued with what I had to say. After a little while the teacher called the class to order.

The final bell just rang and I had all my things packed already. "See you guys tomorrow." I said to everybody. They said a bye back and I was heading out the door. I walked out of the building to find the front office. It took me a little longer then I hoped it would to find the front office. Since I wasn't use to here yet. Just when I thought I was doing well with directions. I had to get lost at the end of the day. After searching around for fifteen minutes, I found the office and dropped off the note and went to the parking lot. Most of the cars were gone. From the looks of it, Edward was still her with Alice along with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. I quickly walked over to their little group. "Sorry you guys. I got lost finding the office." I said embarrassed. "It's okay." Edward said. "Yeah Bella. Good thing you didn't get lost trying to find the parking lot." Emmett let out a laugh. I turned an even deeper shade of red. This only made him laugh harder. Rosalie lifted her hand to smack him again. "Leave her alone. It is just her first day here." Rosalie hissed at him. Emmett stopped laughing. "Sorry baby." Emmett said. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. They had no problem of showing their affection to each other and to everyone around them for that matter. After a few minutes Jasper cleared his throat. "I do not want to see my sister doing that." Jasper said. Rosalie just flicked him off and continued to kiss her boyfriend. "Let's go you two. You guys can do that on your own time." Edward said. They finally broke apart. "We are all meeting at our house." Alice said. Everybody went in to there respective cars. I saw that Rosalie and Jasper got in to the BMW and Emmett drove a Mustang GT. We all pealed out of the parking lot and now going back home. Home had a nice ring to it.

With the way Alice was driving we got there in no time. As a matter of fact we all got in one after the other. It was first Edward, then Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. They all parked the car in the front drive way. There was somebody to take all of their keys and they got in the cars to park them. The butler from the other day opened the door. "Good evening, Mr. Edward, Ms. Alice, Ms. Bella. Good to see you again Mr. Emmett, Mr. Jasper and Ms. Rosalie." The butler greeted us. We all said hi to him. "All the girls up to my room." Alice said. "All the guys downstairs so I can beat all of you guys." Emmett said. We all parted ways with the boys arguing about who would win the match.

All of us girls walked in to Alice's room and sat around her bed. Once we were all in, she closed the door and locked it. "Finally! Now spill Bella. What happened today?" Alice said to me. While she got back on to the bed. "You guys called this girl meeting just to figure out what happened today?" I asked in disbelief. I was just trying to distract her. "Shut it Swan and spill." Rosalie said. "We were just walking to class and Edward was talking about Tanya. He said something about her being obsessed with him and how she thought he was cute." I said in a lower tone now. "I kind of agreed with the fact that he is cute." My face was definitely going to give me away again. It always did. Alice and Rosalie let out squeals. "I told you she liked him." Alice said to Rose. "I know Alice. You are always right." Rosalie said. "Wait you guys. I didn't say I like him. I just agreed that he looked cute." I said. "You say that now. I just have a hunch that you and him are going to end up together." She said in a sing song voice. "Sure Alice." I replied. "Never bet against Alice. When she has hunches she is normally right." Rosalie informed me. "Okay. Well then people were staring and he grabbed my hand and we started walking again." I finished the story. Alice and Rosalie both exchanged looks with each other. Then turned back to me. "That was one. What happened with you and him hugging?" Rosalie questioned. "That was an accident. We had just got in to English class when people started swarming Edward. Somebody must have pushed me aside and I was falling. Edward caught me before I could fall to the ground." I told them. Alice and Rosalie just had huge smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked them nervously. "Oh nothing." They both said.

After this was all said we talked about this weekend. What we were going to do. Alice and Rosalie seemed really hyped about going shopping. We talked until it was dinner time. Rose, Jasper and Emmett all decided to stay for dinner. After dinner we all talked a little bit more before they left. After they left I took a shower and went to do my homework. I was too distracted by all the things that happened today at school that I had a hard time concentrating on my homework. In the end something that should have taken my two hours to do took me four. After finishing the homework I got ready for bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I fell in to a dreamless sleep that night.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the second half of her day at school. It was a long day for her as you can see. Well review what you thought. **

**Any opinions on if you want an Edward POV for the first day? Give me your thoughts. I know I haven't done his POV in a while and I just wanted to see if people would like to read about that. Let me know!**

**Asianbella**


	7. Chapter 7 Friday Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer!**

**I hope you people are enjoying it so far. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Friday pt. 1

The rest of the week flew by as I was getting accustom to everyday life here. It was finally Friday. This meant that I would be going sight seeing tomorrow and I could not wait to explore this new place. Everything was so different here than it was in the United States. However, I did think this was going to be a good change of paste for me. We were having a movie night tonight with the whole gang. All of them were welcoming and I slowly started to fit in with everybody. Thought Tanya and her group still hated me. It was not a surprise to me. I had a feeling that she had a problem with anybody that decided to talk to Edward. She really has not given me any trouble since that very first day, but I had a feeling that it was going to change soon. Then there was Mike and Tyler who seemed to love following me around. I mean they were great friends, but were a little too clingy if you get what I am saying. Mike was definitely worst then Tyler.

I found out that there was actually a casual day and that was every Friday. I was happy to be able to wear some of my normal clothes. Uniforms were not my favorite thing to wear. I mean it did keep everything unified, but it just was not something I was use to or ever get use to. That morning I woke up like the same as always. Kristy came in and gave me my wake up call. Then I headed in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I had taken a shower last night and decided to straighten my hair this morning. I figured that a change for today was good. Straightening my hair didn't take too long since I already had my outfit picked out and I told Kristy to wake me up a little earlier so I wouldn't miss breakfast with Alice and Edward.

After straightening my hair, I went and slipped on some underwear and a bra. Then put on my t-shirt that was green and I wore a pair of black Capri pants. Then I put on my green ballet flats. After wearing high heels all week I just want to wear something simple and plain. No reason to go all crazy about the outfit for today any ways. After that I did my make-up and slung my book bag on to my back. It seemed to become a habit for me to go and check myself in the floor length mirror.

Once I was satisfied with my outfit I left the room to go and find Alice and Edward. I walked in the room to see Alice already there, but Edward was missing from his usual seat. "Good morning Alice." I said as I took a seat beside her. "Oh. Good morning Bella. Glad to see somebody is awake." She replied to me. "What do you mean?" Her statement puzzled me. "Nothing much. Edward just over slept this morning. Hence, he will be late to breakfast this morning." Alice told me. That was not like Edward to be late in the morning. He was normally up early, but never late. This was a first for me. I just nodded my head at Alice and sat down. A few more minutes Edward came in to the room wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a blue button down shirt and sandals on his feet. I let out a small gasp at the way he was looking. This man looked hot. Hell, it did not matter what he wore he always-looked fine. He could have worn a bag and still pulled it off to perfection.

Alice cleared her throat and I looked away from Edward. My face was on fire, as I knew his sister had caught me and I had a feeling that Edward knew it now too. I dared one more look at him just to see him staring at me with a smirk on his face. I felt like I had been caught more times then I could count in a week. I quickly averted my eyes after that. "Good morning Bella. Good morning Alice." Edward said to us as he took his seat at the table. "Good morning Edward." I said to him with out looking at him. "Good morning Edward. Glad to see you are finally up. What were you doing last night to keep you up so late?" Alice asked Edward. "I was looking over some of the stuff for the next meeting that dad was going to have. There were things that I needed to get familiar with." He replied to Alice. "What meetings do you go to Edward?" I asked because I did not know what these meetings were.

"I am in line for the throne. That means that I need to know how to run everything when my turn comes. Therefore I attend these meetings to get familiar with everything." Edward replied. As our breakfast was brought out and we started to eat it. I took a bite of food to chew over what he had told me. I swallowed my food to ask him another question. "When do you go to these meetings?" I asked him "They aren't that often normally it is just every week we have on general meeting. Then if it is something important then we will have more. It all depends." He said. I just sat there and let it all soak in. It sounded to me like being next in line has a lot of work that needs to be done. I mean I knew it was not all fun and games, but it seems like on top of maintaining good grades he has to do things like getting ready to ascend to the throne. For a kid he did have many responsibilities. Another thing that makes us different. After that, we ate in silence once again.

We were running a little bit behind today because of Edward. After breakfast, we all got out of the house as quickly as we could. Alice took her car and I sat with her. While Edward got in to his, own. We were speeding down the road and getting out of here as quick as possible. We actually arrived with some minutes to spare. Edward and Alice parked next to each other and we just happened to be right beside Rose's car and Emmett's. All of us got out of the car to find the rest of the gang. We all sat at the same picnic table every day. We found them there and they were talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey guys." Alice said. She then walked over to Jasper and gave him a proper hello by kissing him on the lips. I did not need to see that this early in the morning. "Cut it out you guys. I do not need to see what my sister does. That is just plain gross." Edward said. Alice broke away from the kiss and glared at Edward who just laughed in return. I smiled at there carefree banter. I do not have any siblings. For me to see them like this puts me in to a good mood. "Movie nights at the Cullen's house today. What movies are we getting?" Emmett asked everybody. "I want to watch a horror movie." Jasper replied. "Yeah. We should make this a horror movie night." replied Emmett. I gulped at this. I hated horror movies. They never were my favorite and I always ended up freaking out in the middle of the night when I watched them. Everybody else seemed to say there agreement of watching horror movies, but me. "What do you think Bella?" Edward asked me. "Horror movie isn't really my favorite thing to watch." I replied to him. "Aw. Is our little Bella scared of horror movies?" Emmett said in a childish voice.

I blushed a little at this. Emmett let out a chuckle. "Don't worry Bella it isn't that bad. I promise. Plus we can always do something else if you don't feel like watching the whole thing." Edward told me. I smiled up at him. He was always looking out for me. No matter what it was. He seemed to know exactly what to say to make me feel better. "Thanks Edward. I might have to take you up on that offer." I teased him. "Aw. Look at these two. Acting like a couple." Emmett teased me. I blush a deeper shade of red. Rosalie smacked Emmett up side the head. "Ow, Rosie. That hurt." Emmett whined to Rosalie. "Shut it Emmett." She gave him a glare. He did not say a word after that. I looked up to catch Rosalie's eye and I mouth a thank you to her. She gave me a smile and winked her eyes. The bell then rang to signal first period. We all said our good byes and we would meet at lunch to talk some more. Then all of us got up and headed our separate ways.

Edward and I walked together to our English class. "How do you like your first week here at this school?" Edward asked me. I thought about everything that had gone down. Nothing much happened so I guess it would be a good week. Moreover, it was a huge place so not everybody would know my business. Unlike Forks, no privacy anywhere meant no privacy anywhere. "It has been an interesting week. Like I said everything here is so much different then back home. Then again, I find that change is a very good thing. Over all I think it has been one of the more interesting parts of my life." I replied truthfully. "Hmm. You did mention that Forks is different. You honestly have no privacy there what so ever?" Edward asked. "None what so ever. Whenever something happened there, by the end of the day everybody in the whole town knew about it. That was how small and how close everybody was knitted together." I said. It still amazed me that the news could travel that fast in such a short amount of time. "Wow. That must have been great. What does your dad do for a living?" Edward asked me. "My dad, Charlie, was the chief of the police force. Anything and everything was pretty much known to him." I replied. "That meant that you really had to stay out of trouble though." He said. "It was, but I was never a bad child to being with. There was no worry for Charlie that his little girl was going to get caught doing something bad." I said to him. "That is true though." Edward replied.

We reached the building and headed on up in the elevator to the classroom. Edward and I walked to the back since that was where our seats were. The teacher walked in a few minutes later to give us a lecture on Shakespeare since that was what we were currently on. Since I pretty much knew what he was talking about, I did not pay much attention to him. I took the notes necessary, but other then that it was a boring period.

All of my other periods flew by too. It was now gym the class that I despised more then anything. Edward and I walked to the locker rooms. I went threw the first door and the door beside ours was the guy's locker room. I walked in to the locker room and went over to my locker. I put my book bag in there and took out my gym clothes. It was just a plain t-shirt and shorts with the school crest on both. I locked up everything a then headed out the door. Edward had finished the same time as I did. We walked back inside together. "I wonder what torturous sport we are doing today." I said to Edward. We have to pick our sports, but we were not starting that until next week. For this week, we were just doing random sports. "Who knows? This is our last day doing this any ways. Might as well enjoy it." He replied. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Me enjoy this?" I asked. I put my hand up to his forehead and felt my own. "Are you running a fever Edward?" I asked while I dropped my hand from his head and mine. "I hate gym and you know it. Being klutzy doesn't help me here." I told him. He let out a chuckle. "I remember Bella. Just deal with it for this period and we can be done for the rest of the weekend." He told me. That made me happy to know that today was Friday that meant no more gym until probably Tuesday. Since Monday is going to be spent talking about the sport and all.

The coaches then came out and blew the whistle. It was time to start class. We walked over to where everybody was gathered and stood around. "Today we are doing a boys and girls kind of day. Guys are going outside to do football and the girls are staying in here to play volleyball. We are going to do some stretches and then break up in to the assigned places." Coach told us. "All right. You people have ten minutes to do some stretches. Everybody broke up in to their little groups and started to warm up. Edward and I were warming up when something caught my eye. Tanya and her group were coming over here. I let out a sigh. "What is wrong Bella?" Edward asked me. I just cocked my head over in there direction. He took one look and let out a sigh too.

Tanya stood right in front of Edward. "Hey Eddie. How are you today?" Tanya asked Edward. "I am doing just fine. How are you?" Edward asked back just to be polite. "I am doing great. I am throwing a party on Saturday. You should so come over Edward." Tanya said to Edward. "Sorry Tanya, but I already have plans this weekend." Edward replied. "What can be more important then coming to my party?" Tanya asked in a shocked tone like she has never been turned down before. "Not that it is any of your business, but my friends and I were going to take Bella sight seeing." Edward replied. She then turned to look at me for the first time this conversation began. "With her? Why bother with her? She is only staying at your house Edward. Not like, she is your obligation to take care of her. I am sure your friends can take care of her while you come to my party." Tanya said to him. "How about it Edward?" She asked in a sweet tone that just came out wrong. "Tanya, I really don't want to come. Maybe some other time." Edward replied getting irritated. He grabbed my hand and walked away from her dragging me behind him. I turned around to see Tanya give me a death glare before stopping away from that spot.

Edward then came to a halt on the other side of the gym. "Sorry about that Bella. I told you that women doesn't take no for an answer." He said to me. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "It is okay Edward. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting that to happen." I replied. He opened his eyes to look at me again. We just stood there and stared. Before he could say anything, the coach blew the whistle again. "Stretching time is over. Guys go out side and girls stay in here." He told everybody. "See you later Bella." He said to me as he started to walk away. "Have fun Edward." I told him. He turned around and gave me a wink before walking away again.

Now it was on to volleyball. I cringed at all the memories I had back home playing this game. I usually ended up hitting somebody in the head or I was hit because I did not move in time or I tried to save the ball and I ended up taking somebody down with me. I was horrible at sports, but I had to do it year after year. We got set up with everything and he explained the rules to us because he was suppose to even though I knew everybody in here had to have played volleyball at one point in there life or another. After about fifteen minutes of lecturing, we were playing volleyball. I stayed out of everybody's way. At least tried to that is. At one point, I had to serve the ball and that did not go over well. I ended up hitting the girl in front of me with the ball. I apologized to her profusely while Tanya and her friends just laughed at me.

"Look here, Swan can't even play volleyball. How pathetic are you?' Tanya asked me with a sneer. I was so embarrassed. However, I did not want to start anything yet. "Everybody watch out for Swan before she ends up knocking you out with a ball over here!" She yelled to everybody. She was really starting to get on my nerves, but it was the first week of school and I did not feel like getting suspended so soon either. "Why don't you shut the hell up Tanya and play the game?" I yelled back at her. Everybody seemed to freeze and look at me. It seems that nobody stood up to Tanya and I was the new girl who did. I was not backing down. She did not scare me. "What did you say to me Swan?" She asked incredulous. "You heard me. Shut up and play." I told her again. Tanya was walking over when the coach blew the whistle. "What is going on over there? You are supposed to be playing a game." The coach yelled at us.

Tanya and I were staring each other down before we looked away. The game went on for a few more minutes. Our team was losing by one point. Our team served the ball and it bounced over to the other side where Tanya got up to hit the ball. She spiked it with as much force as she could possible hit it with and it was coming straight at me. I tried to move out of the way, but before I could move away the whole way, it hit me in the shoulder. I lost my balance and fell on the floor from the impact of that hit. I cried out. My should felt as if it was blazing. The coach ran over to me to see if I was all right. "I need you to move your shoulder for me." I did as I was told. I could move it, but it definitely hurt like hell. Who knew the bitch could hit a ball that hard. "Thankfully it isn't broken, but you are going to need some ice for that. Go to the locker room and change. You are done for the day. I am writing you a pass so that you can get out early and get some ice put on that shoulder." The coach told me. I just nodded my head. He left to go get me a pass. I got up and walked away. Nevertheless, Tanya decided to get in to my path. "I told you not to fuck with me Swan." She told me in a threatening voice. I gave her a humorless laugh. "This isn't over Tanya." I replied to her as I saw the coach come out. He handed me the pass and told me to leave. I went to the locker room and got changed. Getting my shirt off took a little longer since I could not lift my shoulder that much. After struggling with that and my normal clothes for a while, I finally got it on. Gym still had not ended and I was debating whether or not to stay and wait for Edward. My shoulder was killing me. I decided that I would get an ice pack for it first and then come back and wait for Edward to show up.

I walked out of the gym with my book bag slung on one shoulder. The other one was hurting excessively bad for me to sling it on all the way. I walked to the front office and went in. Then I took a left and went through another door. A woman was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. The room was big. It had four beds in here and cabinets on one side of the room. With a counter to do anything on there. At the very back, a door probably leads to a storage room or something. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her head shot up to look at me. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Hello there. What can I help you with?" She asked me. "I need an ice pack." I told her. "You have a seat and I will get one for you." She told me as she got up and went in to the back of another door. I took a seat on one of the beds they had here. She came back a few seconds later with an ice pack in her hand. It was wrapped in a cloth. She came over to me and gave it to me. "Here you go." She said to me. I took it from her and quickly placed it on to my shoulder. "Thank you." I told her." She smiled at me. "I am guessing a gym accident." She told me." I nodded my head. "How did you know?" I asked her. "We have gym accidents a lot here. Something about this school, that everybody is so competitive here. Even the girls are which the surprising thing is." She told me. I knew what she meant. The last couple of days that I had gym the girls never did anything with competitiveness. I guess they all hated to lose from the looks of it. Now it all made some sense. People here had a reputation to uphold. Even in gym, they will not let that façade slip at all. "Thank you for all your help Mrs.…" I did not know her name. "It is Mrs. Smith." She filled in for me. "Thanks again Mrs. Smith. My name is Bella. Nice to meet you." I told her. "Nice meeting you too." She replied. I got off the bed. "I had better get going then. Class is about to be out." I told her. "Come see me if you need another ice pack." Mrs. Smith told me. "I will. Have a good day." I replied to her. She told me to have a good day and I left the room.

I walked out of the office and down to the gym again. I knew I was about to play twenty questions again with Edward on what happened to me. That is if he does not find out by everybody else about what had happened. I let out a sigh again and started walking. I was walking a little slower then necessary, but I really did not want him to see me like this. I mean it was not a big deal, but I knew he was going to make it a big deal. Before I knew it, I was already in front of the gym. I took the ice pack off my shoulder and held it in my hand instead. I stood out side and debated with myself with whether or not I should go in or just stay out here and wait. My decision was made as the bell rang and all the students were coming out of the gym. I was standing off to the side and waiting for Edward. I felt awkward as I stood out there. I knew people were talking about the gym incident. Especially the girls who love to gossip. I can almost imagine all the conversation. New girl is nailed with volleyball for talking back to Tanya. I just rolled my eyes at that thought. It was not as if I did anything wrong. Somebody needs to put her in her place and I was not just going to stand around and let her walk all over me.

Almost all of the students were gone when Edward finally walked out. When he saw me, he let out his breath that he was holding and quickly walked over to me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I winced at the pressure he was putting on my shoulder. He pulled away from me and noticed the ice pack in my hand.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked in to his eyes to see the concern and anger in them.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Friday Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyers.**

**Hey guys! I am sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been busy for a while now. I finally have some down time and I am happy to say that the next part is finally here. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**~ Asian Bella**

Chapter 8 - Friday Night Pt. 2.

I was still too pissed off to talk about what had happened. Everything seems to be spinning out of control. There were no words to describe the anger I felt towards her. I am pretty positive this won't be the last time that this is going to happen. Therefore I gritted my teeth together and held back all the profanities that wanted to come out of my mouth. I stood there and counted to ten hoping it would calm me down. It did some what, but I still was not satisfied. The day seemed to be going pretty okay for me, but the moment I stepped in to the gym everything shattered.

I knew that Edward was furious too. There was no way I could look at him right now because I knew that if I was pissed then he was furious over here. I just stood there looking any where, but at him. I did not know what to say. I mean I could just lie about it and say that I and being clumsy made this happen. Then again I am pretty positive he knew that it was not me who did this to me. On the other hand I could tell him the truth I guess. Well when I think about it, I was never the best liar any ways. Even though he has not known me for long, he can probably still tell that I am lying over here. Then again I know I am going to have to explain this again to the rest of the gang. Why not just knock it out in one shot then in two? With my resolve sent in to place, I looked back at Edward.

That was a mistake because I still saw the fury in them. It was as if he was ready to pounce on somebody or something at any moment. This was a side of Edward that I was not use to seeing. It kind of scared me that he could go from the gentle and kind person I know to this kind of person who was ready to fight anybody and any thing. Yet at the same time I knew he was acting this way because of what happened to me. He stood there patiently waiting for my answer. I sucked in a deep breath a then released it before I spoke.

"I do not want to talk about it right now Edward. Can you just drop it, please?" I asked him while looking at his chest. I was not able to look him in the face again. Not quite that soon at least. He did not say anything at first. I decided to take a quick peek at him. I saw that he was pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath in and letting it out. Just like I did about a few minutes before too.

"Bella, I am really not in the mood for this. Just tell me who did this to you already. Even if you do not tell me I will find out from somebody else." Edward said to me in a low voice. "I know Edward. I will tell you. Just let me get things in order because right now I do not even know what to think. I am pretty pissed myself here. Just let me calm down some. Then I will tell you whatever you want to know. I just think it would be better if everybody else was around too. Since they are all going to want to know what happened too. I figured that tell all of you was better then me telling you guys separately." I replied to him. "Bella…" Edward started, but I cut him off. "Please Edward? Just give me a little time. Please?" I asked him in a sweet voice. I really had no idea what to say to him or anybody. "Fine, but you are telling me everything that happened once we get to the lunch table." Edward said to me. "All right Edward. I will tell you what you want to know. Now let us go to lunch. We are late as it is." I told Edward. He nodded his head.

We started walking towards the cafeteria in silence. I was lost in my own thoughts and apparently so was he. As I was walking my shoulders were starting to have a crap since I wasn't use to all the weight being on one shoulder. I tried to adjust it so it wouldn't hurt as much, but to no relief. Edward must have notice this because he took my book bag off of my shoulder and started carrying it himself. "W-what are you doing Edward? I can carry that myself." I told him a little shocked at his sudden actions. "Bella, it is obvious you are in pain and not use to carrying this book bag around. Just let me do this for you." Edward said with intensity in his voice that was not there before. I did not understand it. I stopped in my tracks and he did too, turning around to look at me. He was staring at me with that same intensity as he did the other day.

"Honestly Edward, it isn't that bad. I can handle it. Plus the cafeteria isn't that far away." I tried to tell him again. "Don't worry about whether it is far or not. My parents raised me to be a gentleman and a gentleman I shall be and especially if I see a damsel in distress." He replied back to me. Giving me that one of his dazzling smiles that did not quite reach his eyes. At that point I knew that there was no point in arguing with him. Since he has a stubborn attitude and he definitely won't take no for an answer. "Damsel in distress am I? I am pretty positive that the danger is all done and over with. Therefore I really am not a damsel in distress." I told him. "Oh but you are Bella." He replied back to me. I just let out a small chuckle as did he. "Thank you Edward." I told him. "You are welcome Bella." He replied. We once again started to walk towards the cafeteria. I had a feeling that our friends are going to be wondering what the hell is taking us so long. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long lunch period today.

Once we got to the cafeteria, Edward led me over to the lunch table where the whole gang was waiting for us. "Hey you guys." I said to them. Trying to act as if nothing was wrong. "What took you two so long to get here?" Alice asked us immediately. "Nothing." I replied trying to act casual. "Something happened in gym with Bella today, but she hasn't told me yet." Edward replied. "What?" Rosalie and Alice Screeched at the same time. I winced at the high pitched voices. "Who is messing with my baby sister?" Emmett fumed. Jasper just kind of sat there, but did not say anything. Though his facial features did tighten a bit. I wanted to melt in to a puddle right then and there. I mean Edward just basically threw me under the bus here. Now how was I supposed to keep them calm long enough for Edward to get our lunches then explain? "Calm down you guys. I will explain everything once Edward gets our lunches and I get something to eat. I am hungry." This was not all a lie. I was going to tell them after Edward came back, but I was not in the mood to eat at all. "Fine Bella, but you had better explain everything." Alice said to me. I just nodded my head.

Edward and I left the group to go and stand in line. I shot him a glare before I said something. "Thank you so much for throwing me under the bus like that." I told Edward. "I did not throw you under the bus Bella. I simple helped you along." Edward replied. "Yeah, more like fed me to the sharks." I retorted back. "It was not that bad Bella. Stop over reacting." Edward said to me. I did not say anything back because the last thing I needed to do was get in to a fight with him on top of everything else. I took in a deep breath and counted to ten. That seemed to relieve some of the anger I was feeling.

"Let us talk about something else over here." I was changing this topic before any thing else could be said about it. "What would you like for lunch today?" Edward asked me completely changing it. Which I was grateful for. I looked over the menu that they had posted up. Today was American food to me. The usual fries and hamburgers and hot dogs along with chips. There was also the salad and potato and what not. I was not hungry today. Therefore I wanted something light and simple. "I am probably just going to get a salad today with a bottle of lemonade." I replied back to him. He nodded his head.

We waited in line until it was our turn and Edward ordered our food. After getting it we got our drinks and any sides that we wanted. I was just sticking with my salad and lemonade. While Edward was having a hamburger and some fries with that along with a Coca Cola to drink. We headed over to the counter and paid for our foods. Well, more like Edward paid for everything as usual. I gave up on trying to fight him for paying for the food. He does it now without me complaining. Though that doesn't mean that I like it at all.

Once everything was done we walked back over to the table to see that they were still pissed off. Edward reached the table first and put our trays on to the table. He then proceed to pull out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you Edward." I told him giving him a smile. "You are welcome." He told me in return. Edward then took his seat. "We are waiting Bella." Alice said to me in an impatient tone of voice. "Can I at least eat something before I past out from not eating?" I asked her. "Fine Bella, but I am giving you ten minutes to eat before you have to spill." Alice huffed at me. I decided to use this time to think. I took the Thousand Island dressing and poured it over the salad and mixed it together. I slowly took some bites of my salad as everybody was having some light conversations. I took about five bites of my salad before I decided to drink some lemonade. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig. Then another one. The cap was getting put back on when Alice spoke up again. "Time is up Bella."

I looked at all of them and had no idea where to start really. "I really don't know what to say." I told them truthfully. "Just start from the beginning Bella." Edward said to me. I looked at him and he seemed pretty calm, but I knew better than that. "All right. It was gym class and we were playing volleyball. All the guys left because they were suppose to be doing out door sports. I was on one team and Tanya another. Our teams were going against each other. For the record volleyball is not something that I like to play. Plus I am extremely clumsy and would more then likely take people down with me then actually score a point. I accidentally hit this girl in front of me with the ball." I said to them.

When all of a sudden I hear this booming laugh and find Emmett cracking up over there. I started to turn red again. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the. "Ouch! Rose that hurt." Emmett whined to Rosalie. "Shut it Emmett and let her finish her story." Rosalie said to Emmett. He just nodded his head, but other then that did not say another word.

"After that Tanya made fun of me and we got in to a little argument. After that Tanya got a hold of the ball and spiked it as hard as she could. I was trying to move out of the way, but did not get away fast enough and ended up being hit in the shoulder." I told them finishing off the story. "That bitch!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time. "Mess with you will she. I will go and put her in her place." Alice said jumping out of her seat and walking away from us when Jasper runs up to her and stands in front of her. "Move Jasper." Alice said to Jasper. "Calm down Alice. All of us are pissed off, but we need to think of a logical way of going about this. The last thing we need to do is get suspended too." Jasper told her in a soothing voice. "You are right Jasper. I am sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Alice said to Jasper. He gave her a light peck on the lips and they walked hand in hand back to the table. They took a seat at the table again.

"That was just plain low. Even for Tanya." Rosalie said. "Yeah it was, but I would not put anything past her." replied Edward. "Man I want a piece of Tanya now. I mean she has to resort to doing things as hitting people with volleyballs? That is pathetic even for her." Emmett also commented in. "I wanted a piece of her for myself. I honestly was ready to fight her right then and there." I told everybody. They all seemed to sit there in shocked silence. "What?" I asked them. "You wanted to take on Tanya?" Emmett asked in an awe voice. "Why wouldn't I? She messed with the wrong person. If it was not the first week of school I would have done something all right." I replied to him. Emmett and everybody else started to laugh.

The laughter soon died down. "What are we going to do about it?" I asked them. "Do not worry Bella. Rosalie and I have it all covered." Alice gave Rose a knowing look and she just nodded her head. "We have it all figured out. You can join us if you want." Rose said to me. I nodded my head. "I want in on this now." I told them.

After all of that we went back to talking about tonight. Nothing else was mentioned about Tanya, but she was going to get what was coming to her sooner or later she was. All the talk now was about the movie night at the Cullen house and the sleep over afterwards. Before we knew it, it was time to got to our next period class. We all parted ways, while Edward and I headed off in the same direction. With him once again carrying my book bag.

"Where are we going today? I mean this is our free period or did you forget?" I asked him. "I know this is our free period. I just thought you might like the out doors better. More of scenery and to just get away from the school for a little while." Edward said to me. "Oh. Well where is this place then?" I asked him. "It is the baseball field. It isn't that far away. Plus the only time it is used is when they have practice or games. Other then that, nobody really goes out there." Edward told. "Oh, I see." I replied to him.

As we were walking the scenery was really pretty. It was an open field with nothing, but grass and tress surrounding it. To me this was really relaxing and honestly, that was what I needed at this moment and time. The sun was also out, but it wasn't unbearably hot. There was still a light breeze to make everything just a little bit better. No clouds were to be see any where near here. Unlike Forks which was always in a constant state of rain. This was still new for me, but the more I stayed here the more I was liking it here. As I looked a head I could start to see the baseball field. It was a lot bigger then what I was expecting. Then again everything in this school isn't what I was expecting. We reached the field in no time. Edward climbed the bleachers and sat near the middle of all the bleachers and I went and sat beside him. He put the book bags on the other side of him and I sat next to him.

"This school really is amazing. I mean everything about this school is unique. Not only that, but I have never seen anything like this actually." I told him. "It really is, but then again when a bunch of kids with rich parents support this school then this is what you get in return. All our parents think that getting a good education is important. This is why they pooled so much of their resources and money in to this one school. Then again I think that parents also wanted the rich kids to be in one school then not." Edward replied to me. "All the rich kids go here?" I asked him. "I am pretty positive they do. I mean my dad has his way of knowing things and I just happen to find out about them too." He gave me one of those sly and sneaky smiles. I just smiled right back.

Edward went to his book bag and started to dig around. He pulled out an itouch and handed me an ear bud. "Want to listen to some music?" Edward asked me. "I would love that." I told him. I put in the ear bud on my left ear and him on his right. The music started up on some classical stuff that I did not know. I am guess this is what the people here listen to. Therefore I just sat here enjoying the music. We did not say anything to each other really. I guess he knew that I needed some time to think things over. Which I was grateful for because I really did need to think.

My mind was going crazy with what happened. Tanya is just a bitch and I am assuming everybody in the school knows. Though nobody is really willing to stand up to her. She acts like she is better then everybody else, but really isn't. Then again she really did mess with the wrong girl this time. I will never back down to her. I did that way too much in my old school. This year I am going to become a new me. I am sick and tired of people and there shit. No more. I will not stand by and let somebody else try and make my life a living hell. I will get her back. No matter what it takes, I will get her back. After letting my mind run wild with all the scenarios that I would like to do to Tanya I felt so much better. It just felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Now I just sat there and let the music flow through me.

I had no idea how long we were really there. I was just busy enjoying the music before Edward spoke up. "I hate to end this now, but we need to start heading back. The bell is going to ring in a few for us to go to class. So we should get going." He said. "Oh wow. It seemed like the time just flew by." I told him. "It really did." He replied. I handed him back his head phone and he shut down his itouch and put it back in to his book bag. Edward grabbed both of our bags and we headed back to the school.

By the time we reached the school the bell just rang. "Perfect timing." I said to him. "Yes it was." He replied back. "I am assuming you go out there often then?" I asked him. "Why would you say that?" Edward asked back. "Well that timing was a little bit too perfect. I mean there is no way that you would be able to get it just right with the pace we were walking and make it right on school ground just as the bell rang. "I replied. "Assume all you want Bella, but it really was my first time staying out there all period. Maybe I am just perfect." He turned back to me and flashed me a crooked smile. That looked always made me stare at him as if I was in a trance and couldn't get myself out of it. The look was honestly like pure sin over here. Nobody should be able to look that good and pull off that look.

I quickly snapped out of it and started to blush. What was I thinking? He looks like sin? Oh my gosh, I think I am losing it. Get it together Swan. You haven't even been here for a week yet and already you are starting at him like he is a piece of meat. A really fine piece of meat at that. Stop it Swan. "You are blushing again Bella." Edward said to me. Oh no, this is so messed up. "Why are you blushing Bella?" He asked me. I started to chew on my bottom lip because I did not know what to say. I could not tell him the truth about what I was thinking. That would be way to embarrassing over here. "Umm… nothing much." I replied to him.

"You are lying Bella. You know you should probably work on that." Edward caught me in the lie already. Damn. I am so screwed. "It really wasn't anything serious Edward. Let us go before I am late for class and then you become even later." I told him as I started to walk away. Edward easily caught up with me. "Oh we can talk and walk Bella." he reminded me. "It was nothing Edward. Seriously. I was just thinking of some stuff." I told him. I mean it was the truth. Though not the whole truth. He seemed to buy it for now at least. I started to walk a little faster so I could get to my class faster.

We arrived at my class a few more minutes later. He walked in to the class room and everybody just stood there and stared at him. I walked to my seat and sat down. He dropped the book bag right by my seat. "I will pick you up after this class is over with." Edward said to me. "You don't have to do that Edward. I can carry the book bag myself." I replied to him. "Not with that shoulder you aren't. Just wait for me, okay?" Edward said to me. He looked at me with such an intensity that there was no way I could say no to him. There was something about his eyes that always seemed to make me give in to him. I just nodded my head defeated. I knew there was no changing his mind about it. "Good, I will see you after class then." With that he left the class room. The moment he left the room went on talking about what had just happened. I could hear the conversations.

"Oh my gosh. Did you see Edward Cullen come in? He was helping that girl over there. I wonder what was up with that." One girl said. "I know, right. There has to be something going on. This has happened more then once. I mean from what I hear something happened on the first day too." Another girl replied. "Why does she get to have Edward? He has never really gone out with somebody from this school. Now she comes along and Edward is all over her. It isn't fair." The third girl whined. I really was not in the mood to listen to any more of their conversation. I decided to tune them out and pull out all the materials I needed for class. Then sat everything on the table. There was still talk about Edward and I. I

Just sat there hoping the bell would ring and the teacher would come and just shut everybody up already. There was no such luck as I noticed the clock. There was still at least two minutes before the class was actually going to start. I knew that a lot of gossip can be spread in that short amount of time. Though I seemed to be saved because Angela walked in to the room and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bella." She said to me in her usual cheerful voice. "Hey Angela." I replied. "I heard what happened to you in gym. Are you okay?" She asked me concern. What did I just say? Of course that would be around the school too. I guess the new girl causes for new gossip over here. I was trying to hide my irritation for this school. "I am fine. Thanks for asking. Gossip around here spreads like wild fire I see." I told Angela. She gave out a humorless laugh. "You have no idea. If there is anything to gossip about it will more then likely be around the whole school before the day ends. Plus you are new here and that just stirs the air for more gossip. Especially since everybody thinks you and Edward have something going on over there." Angela told me. Before I could respond the bell rang and the teacher started class.

The class was boring we were doing more writing assignments. The teacher gave us a short lesson about how to make things more detailed and adding a creative touch to something plain. Not only that, but he wanted us to get out of our comfort zone and write something that we knew about, but making it more so. Then we were off to write about something. Anything basically, but using the technique that he gave us and it had to be turned in at the end of the period. We couldn't talk. Therefore I couldn't answer what Angela had said about me and Edward. I decided to focus on my work. I was describing about the scenery outside and what we did. Adding to things here and there. I mean it was creative writing. I was trying to step out of my comfort zone.

Before I knew it class was over and we were all turning in our paper. I was packing my stuff and so was Angela. "For your information Angela there is nothing going on between Edward and me. We are just friends and nothing more then that." I was trying to set the record straight. "You guys might be friends for now, but that might change sooner or later. You never know." Angela said to me. As she got up and walked to the front desk to turn in her paper. I followed right behind her. "Yes I do know Angela and there is nothing going on." I replied back as I dropped of my paper and we walked out the door. "Okay Bella." Angela replied to me.

We both walked out the door and I notice Edward already there. "Hey Edward." I said to him as he took my book bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Hey Bella. Hello Angela." Edward said to the both of us. "H-hey Edward." Angela seemed a little nervous. "I will see you later Bella. Bye Edward." Angela said as she left us. "Let's get going." I told Edward. He nodded his head and we left to go to my next period class. Edward did the same as the last one and dropped me off at my desk and said he would be back at the end of the period to get me. I just nodded my head and he left.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I really didn't pay attention to my classes today actually. I was just not in the mood to listen to them. Though before I knew it, it was time for the day to end. I had some homework, but it wasn't too bad for me. It was all manageable in one day. I was just happy that some of my classes didn't give me any homework. I was basically mostly free to enjoy my weekend. I was going to worry about homework Sunday night. I didn't want to ruin my sight seeing weekend with all that stuff. As I was leaving my last period class I saw Edward there again to take my stuff. We left the building and to the car lot where the whole gang was waiting for us.

"Hey you guys." I said to them. "Hey Bella." They all replied back. "When did you become so whipped Eddie? Helping Bella with her book bag now." Emmett said to Edward. "Shut it Emmett. She has a bad shoulder and you expect her to carry a book bag on one shoulder?" Edward replied back. "I guess you are right. With her luck she might just end up breaking her shoulder instead." Emmett replied back. I let out a blush. He was probably right too. Knowing me and my great luck. Emmett saw my reaction and let out a chuckle. "All right. We are all meeting at our house." Alice said. "Yes! Let the awesome weekend begin!" Emmett boomed. We all got in to the cars and everybody was speeding down the road towards the Cullen house.

We got there in no time with Edward and his crazy driving skills. Then again I notice that all of them like to drive like a manic. Therefore all of us basically made it to the house at the same time. We all got out the car and went in to the house. "Let us get changed first. Girls meet in my room. Guys do whatever you are going to do." Alice said to everybody. After that we all parted ways to go get changed.

I took my book bag and went upstairs to my room. I looked at my closet and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a cute red t-shirt that was a little low cut and had some designs on the front. Then I walked up the next floor and in to Alice's room. Rosalie had already changed along with Alice. "Hey you guys." I said to them "Hey. Come sit down on the bed." Rosalie said to me. I walked over there and sat. When Alice walked over and closed the door and locked it.

"All right. Spill Bella. What is going on between you and my brother?" Alice asked me. I gulped. This is why they suggested a girl time. I was in deep waters.

**Wow! Another chapter down for this story. I really am sorry for the late chapter. If anybody who is wondering and has read my story Dark Fantasy, I just wanted to say that I am working on that story too. Hopefully I will be able to get that chapter out soon. **

**~Asian Bella**

**P.S. - Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Twilight that is all Stephanie Meyer. **

**Hello everybody! I hope you people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I am sure you people are wondering what is going to happen this weekend, right? Well here is just the first part of their weekend! Enjoy!**

**~ Asian Belle **

Chapter 9 - Movie Night

I sat on the bed not knowing what to say to them. I mean I knew by me keeping quite it was just making everything worst then what it actually was, but nothing was coming to mind of what to say. There was nothing going on between Edward and me. We were just good friends. Moreover, the reason why he acts the way he does is because I do not live around here and that he was just trying to make sure I would not get hurt. That is a normal thing to do for a friend, right. Now my thoughts were going a mile a minute because these two started to fill my head with thoughts about what are Edward's motives behind all this. In my opinion, there was nothing, but friendly gestures to a person that you considered your friend. I was telling this to myself just for the sole fact that I knew that nothing was going on. We barely even know each other. There is no possible way for this to be anything more then friendly. With that resolve I could answer there question.

"There honestly isn't anything that is going on between Edward and me." I told both Alice and Rosalie with a straight face. "That isn't what we heard Bella. Apparently you and Edward have been getting really close to each other." Rosalie said to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked them a little confused. "Well there was the thing about you and Edward staring passionately at each other in the hallway on the first day. Then you guys were hugging. Also Edward carrying your book bag to class and every where else that day." Alice listed off some of the things. I started to turn red at all of these things. I could recall every one of them as if they had just happened yesterday. The way his arms felt around me or the smoldering look he was giving me when he made me look at him. On the other hand, that crooked smile he gives me that just leaves me speechless. My face was on fire and I could feel it.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Alice asked me because it was obvious that I was as bright as a tomato. "N-nothing much." I replied to her. "We so do not believe that. Now tell us." Rosalie replied. "I was just recalling how each of those things happened." I said to them. I did not say anything else and neither did they. Then I continued again. "It honestly was all accidents. I mean you heard what happened at the lunch table about Edward carrying my book bag. That obviously did happen because my shoulder still hurts like a bitch." I replied to then. Which they both let out a small laugh. "As for Edward and I hugging each other was because I am a klutz and I happen to trip while even walking on a flat surface. We were walking in to class and I, of course, trip and Edward happen to be there to catch me before I fell. Thankfully he saved me from making a fool of myself on my first day." I told them. "Well you really are a klutz Bella." Alice said as Rosalie agreed. "Therefore you can't tell me that Edward would just let me fall. He was being a gentleman in saving me." I said to them. "Yes that does sound like Edward. Then again he is very old fashioned." Alice said to me. I could so believe that. "Now what about you guys sharing that passionate look?" Rosalie questioned me. That one had me looking away from them because to be honest, even I have no idea how that came about. We were just walking down the hallway and I accidentally let the fact that Edward was cute to slip from my mouth. Then for him to whisper the same words in to my ear. Once again, I started to blush.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Alice asked me. They were both staring at me intently. I had to look away. I knew what was going to be coming next. I just did not know what to say to them. "Come on Bella. Tell us." Rosalie said. I sucked in a deep breath before I began my tale. "Well we were just walking down the hall after we met Tanya and he was telling me how I should just stay away from her and all that." I said to them. "Then I accidentally let the fact that I thought Edward was cute to be slipped out of my mouth." I whispered. "What was that Bella?" Alice asked me. "I might have accidentally let the fact that I thought Edward was cute to slip out of my mouth." I said somewhat louder. They both let out a high-pitched squeal. "Oh my gosh Bella! You actually said that to my brother. No wonder it was causing a commotion." Alice said to me. "What happened after that?" Rosalie asked me.

"." I rushed out. "What was that last part?" Rosalie asked me. "It was he sort of whispered in to my ear that he also thought that I was cute too." I said to them completely red as an apple now. "AAAAAHHHH!" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time. I had to cover my ears because they were so loud. After they were done screaming, I took my hands away from my ears. "Edward actually admitted you were cute? That is a good sigh." Alice said to Rosalie. "Yes it is. I mean Edward normally does not say that often." Rosalie replied. "Yes he does not like saying that word." Alice said to Rose.

I was completely lost in the conversation that was going on. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them completely confused. "Sorry Bella. We got carried away, but you must be special to Edward." Alice said to me with Rosalie nodding her head. "Why am I special?" I asked them still confused. They both let out a sigh. "You are special because Edward said you were cute. He normally does not say that to people that often." Alice told me. Now it was all making some sense to me. "Edward has never said somebody was cute? Nevertheless, Edward is Edward. Surely, he has dated people and all that. The people he dates are people he has had feelings for. Therefore shouldn't he have told them that they were at least cute?" I asked them not really believing what they were saying to me. "Yes he has dated people Bella, but there were not that many to say the least. He likes to date certain types of people and it is hard to tell what he really goes for in a girl. Then again, most of the girls probably just dated him because of the status. Which caused a lot of heart aches, but he seems and acts completely different around you." Alice told me. Edward acts different around me. There is no way. I mean he is Edward Cullen. A Greek God and he is interested in plain old me.

"I think you are reading way too much in to this Alice. Edward could never like a plain, boring girl like me." I replied to her comment. "You are not plain Bella." Alice and Rose screamed at the same time. "Sure I am." I replied to them. They both let out a sigh. "We will make you see that Edward likes you." Alice told me. I did not say anything back because there really was not a point in saying anything.

"Any ways where are we going tomorrow?" Rosalie asked Alice changing the subject finally. I was happy about that. I was so confused about what was going on. I knew Edward did not like me like that. At least I think that is the truth. Ignoring my thoughts, I tuned back in to the conversation that Alice and Rose were having. "We are going to so many different places. We have to give Bella an awesome tour. Plus there is going to be shopping." Alice said excited about our trip tomorrow. I must have missed the part about where we were actually going, but I was starting to look forward to it. "Tomorrow is going to be an awesome day." I told them. We chatted some more about tomorrow. Before I knew it, it was night again.

_Knock, knock! _"Come in." Alice said to who ever were knocking. Alice's maid came in. "Miss. Alice dinner is served for you and your friends." She said to her. "Thank you Krista. We will be down in a second." Alice said to her. She just nodded her head and left the room. "Well we should get down stairs then." Alice said to us. We both nodded our head and headed down stairs.

We all walked in to the room to see that both Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table. Alice took her seat, I took mine beside her, and Rose sat next to me. "Hello mother. Hello father." Alice greeted both her parents. "Hello Alice." They greeted back. We all said our hellos. The boys then came down and took their seats. Edward sat across from Alice. Jasper sat across from me and Emmett sat across from Rosalie. They all greeted Carlisle and Esme. Once that was done the food was brought out.

Once all the plates were set down we said grace before we started to eat. "Where have you guys been over the summer? Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett haven't been over as often as we thought you guys would be after school let out for the summer." Carlisle asked the three of them. "Jasper and I have actually been visiting France with our parents over the summer since they had some business up there and they decided to make it a family affair. Therefore we spent most of our summer there." Rosalie replied to Carlisle question. "France. That sounds lovely. We have not been to France in years our self. Maybe we need to make a vacation up there sometime too. I would love to see it again. France probably has not changed much. Carlisle and I haven't been there since we were young." Esme told us. "I don't think it has changed that much. But going back would definitely be a great idea." Rosalie replied. "I must say that France is a great vacation spot. To me it was a nice change of pace. Instead of being crammed at home. We have to go out and tour France. Mom and dad were not that busy. In the end we got family time in." Jasper added in. "That sounds wonderful." Esme said.

"Yes it does. What did you do over the summer Emmett? I can only assume that you weren't here either or else you would have been over here." Carlisle said to Emmett. "Yes I went away on a trip with my aunt and uncle to tour Germany. They wanted me to go and spend some time with them since I don't see them often enough." Emmett replied. "Oh wow. That must have been a great trip." Carlisle said. "Yes it was. It was different from being over here. Though I would have to say that visiting there is better then living there." Emmett said. We all let out a laugh. That is so what Emmett would say. "Thought the food there was great. I was going to miss all of that great food." Emmett said with sadness on his face. We all busted out laughing this time. Even though I did not know him that well, but this is definitely Emmett right here. After a while, everybody started to calm down. "Of course you would remember the food there more then what you saw there." Alice teased Emmett. "I couldn't help it. The food was good there though." Emmett said. "Right Emmett." Alice said to him.

We all continued to eat our dinner and we were talking and laughing throughout the whole dinner. It was fun and interesting to see them all talking and having fun. It reminded me of my own home. I think I finally realized that there is never a boring time with the Cullen, Hale and McCarty. They all seem to just enjoy each other's company and I was so glad that I got an exchange to be living with the Cullen family. There probably is not a home better than this one.

Once dinner was done, we left the table and went to the staircase. "What time are we going to start watching the movies?" I asked them. "We are starting in about two hours. We all need to go and get ready and bring the stuff downstairs in to the basement. Since we are all going to be sleeping down there." Alice told me. I nodded my head. Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "It is currently 7:15. All of us will meet down stairs at 9:15 then." Rosalie said to everybody. "Sounds good to us." Jasper replied. We all headed upstairs the people went to Edward's floor and I followed Alice upstairs and in to her room.

We walked in to her room and we sat on her bed. "We will take a shower in a little bit. Then we need to start with getting you to see that Edward likes you." Alice said to me with an evil smirk on her face. I was getting a little nervous now. "What are you planning Alice? In addition, we are just going to watch movies down stairs. I mean I really don't need to get dressed up for that." I told her. "We know Bella. We did not say that we were going to do anything. Though tomorrow is another day." Rosalie replied to me. I had a feeling that both of them were in on this and I was their hopeless victim in all of this. I really could not do anything since I did not know what they were planning. All I could do is sit here and wait for my fate.

"Any ways we need to wake up extra early tomorrow. This way we can get you ready tomorrow." Alice said to me. "I don't want you to get me ready Alice." I replied to her. "Don't complain Bella. This is all for your own good." Alice said to me. "No I don't want to be your Bella Barbie over here." I said to her. Keeping firm my resolve. "Oh come on Bella. Please be my Bella Barbie." Alice said to me giving me her puppy eyes over. I could never resist that one thing. When somebody pulled that look, I always gave in. Damn her for doing this. "Fine Alice, but just this once." I said to her reluctantly. "Yay! You aren't going to regret it Bella." Alice said giving me a hug. What have I done? I just gave her free reign to do whatever she wants. It was about to be a long day tomorrow.

We chatted about random stuff for a little while. "Alright, Bella go and take a shower." Alice instructed me. "Okay. Let me just go and grab my clothes." I told her. Before she replied, I got off the bed and walked down the stairs to my room. I went inside and grabbed my pajamas and towels and other things that I would need. Once I knew I had everything, I went back up to her room. When I walked in Alice and Rosalie were talking in hushed tones between each other. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. They both looked up and scooted away from each other. "Oh nothing Bella." Alice replied nonchalantly. "We were just talking about what to make you wear tomorrow." Rosalie replied. "I see." I replied to them, but I was suspicious about that. "Well I am going to take a shower then." I told them. They both nodded their heads.

I walked in to the bathroom to see that it was the same as mine. Nothing was too different besides what kind of marble the sinks were and the color of the room. Other than that, it seemed like the same. Once I closed the door, I set my clothes down and started up the water in the shower. It always takes a minute to warm up. After that, I took off all of my clothes and threw it in a neat pile on the ground. I went over to the shower and stuck my hand in to feel if the water was warm enough. It felt good to me so I hopped in. I took my time washing my hair and my body since we still had some time.

After rinsing my body off, I grabbed my towel that was draped over the glass frame of the shower and wrapped it around myself. I stepped out of the shower and walked to where my clothes were. I first dried my hair with the towel as best as I could. I would have to blow dry it later. I wrapped the towel back around me and looked at my clothes. These were not my clothes. It was a dark blue tank with black lace trim around the front of the shirt and at the bottom. I looked at the pants and it was a matching pair of blue shorts with black lace trim around it. What the fuck? This was not my pajamas at all. I looked around the bathroom, but my clothes were nowhere to be seen. Then it hit me about why Alice and Rosalie were talking in hush tones before I came in. They were not plotting what to make me wear tomorrow. More like they were plotting what to do to me tonight.

I snatched the clothes in to my hand and stormed out of the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie, where the hell are my clothes?" I screamed at them while I walked out of the bathroom. The moment I looked at them, I notice that they were not alone, but we had company. At that moment, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. I was not expecting this to happen. Why me? Why does this always happen to me?

At that moment I was look at nobody else, but Edward Cullen. I was shocked at the fact that he was here. How did it end up this way? I knew my luck was bad, but damn this sucked. I could feel my face getting red from embarrassment. I knew I was going to be as red as a tomato. I mean I was only in a towel and barging out like that was something I should not have done. "Uh… um… I-I a-am sorry." I stuttered out before I ran back in to the bathroom and slammed it shut. Locking the door behind me before I slid to the ground. I covered my face with my hands. What had I done? I didn't expect him out of all people to be there. I have to face him later on tonight too because we were going to watch movies downstairs. I was mortified. Maybe I could just avoid the whole movie thing by saying I am not feeling well. I was trying to think of any way possible to get out of this.

I heard knocking on the door. "It is us Bella. Are you dressed yet?" Alice asked me. "No and that is what I need to talk to you guys about. What the fuck did you do to my clothes?" I yelled at them. My anger resurfacing again. "Calm down Bella. You aren't going to be wearing anything else, but that." Alice said to me. "Plus the pajamas you have are so not cute." Rosalie added in. "I don't care if they are cute or no. I just want them back." I said to them. "No can do Bella." Alice told me. "Put them on and come on out Bella." Alice said to me. "No." I replied to her feeling a little smug since they could not force me in to it. "You better wear it Bella or we are throwing out all your old clothes and getting you new ones." Alice threatens me. "You wouldn't." I said to them. "Don't under estimate her. She really will do it." Rosalie said. "You better get out here in ten seconds or else your clothes are history." Alice said to me. I shot up from the floor and started dressing as quickly as possible. As soon as I was done I yanked the door open to see those two standing there. "I knew you would see it my way." Alice said to me. I just glared at her. "Cheer up Bella. You look cute in that." Alice said to me. I did not say anything to her.

"I am sure Edward got an eye full of you wearing nothing, but a towel." Rosalie reminded me. I started to blush again. "How was I supposed to know that he was in the room? I didn't hear his voice." I told her. They both busted out laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked them. They could not answer me right away since they were laughing so hard. Alice seemed to calm down first. "You didn't… see Edward's… face? It… was absolutely priceless… along with… your face." Alice said in between laughing. My face was getting red again. "I am sure Edward almost had a hard attack the way you just walked out of the bathroom." Rosalie said still giggling. "What am I going to do? I cannot face him tonight. Maybe I should just not go tonight." I said to them. "You are going Bella. Do not worry about it. I am sure he will be over it before tonight." Alice said. "I hope so." I murmured more to myself then to everybody else. "Well we need to go and take a shower. Hang tight while we go and shower. You can watch some television or listen to music. Do whatever you want until we get out." Alice said to me. Both of them grabbed their clothes and left me alone to once again wallow in my own despair.

**I want to apologize again for all of these late updates, but writers block is just making it that much harder to get these ideas out. Once again, I am sorry, but I will try to do better next time. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review!**

**Thanks so much,**

**Asian Belle**


End file.
